It's a small world
by universallydifferent23
Summary: AU - Gail and Holly Fic. Gail is a Major returning home from a tour in Afghanistan. She is returning home with her friend, Aaron Stewart, and his sister just so happens to be part of his welcoming committee. All rights to the characters etc. belong to the show. Rated M as this story may take on mature themes as it progresses.
1. Chapter 1

**It's a small world...**

**Rookie Blue Inspired Fiction – Gail and Holly**

Chapter One

It had been 12 months. 12 months since Gail had stepped on Canadian soil. 12 months since she had stepped foot on the soil she fought so hard to protect; for the soil, people, place she called home. 12 months, and now she was finally returning home.

Gail was never one for admitting her fears. She was a soldier, a Major in the Canadian Armed Forces. She was responsible for commanding a regiment of 487 service men and women. She was not often afraid. She was not afraid of war; it was her job to fight, to protect and to serve. She was not afraid to die; it was a hazard of the job. She was, however, afraid of returning home. She was afraid of facing that which she left behind.

It was the 1st of November 2014, and Gail could see the sea of service men and women, her family, in formation in front of her. They were assembled to formally switch to redeployment, from which the regiment would branch out into different roles, bases or head into pre-redeployment. Looking out before her, Gail could spot the faces she fought beside on the battlefield, the ones she played cards with late into the night, the ones who she would encourage to send letters home, to participate in the base-camp shenanigans, to remain hopeful. She was proud of her brothers and sisters and would forever be grateful and indebted to them for the journey they went on with her and for protecting and fighting for her as much as they protect and fight for their country. Behind them, in the bleachers at the back of the hall, Gail could see the reason they all were here. She could see their families; the ones that sacrifice birthdays, Christmases, anniversaries, weddings, Halloweens and everyday life experiences so that their loved one can fight for their country. In Gail's mind, they are as much her family as the men and women she served with. It was a difficult life, one that bonds people like no other. It was by no means perfect, in fact it was probably quite the opposite but it was family, her family.

Gail stood proud on the stage. She, along with the other ranking officers and her brethren on the floor, stood to attention as their General went through the formal procedures of debriefing the regiment. In fact, it wasn't until she heard the words, "special acknowledgement" that she focused in on her General's words.

"I promise I will not take much longer in these proceedings so that you may reconcile with your loved ones; however there is one special acknowledgement which I must make before I can be satisfied with your debriefing. I address you all as what we are, and that is family. Every man, woman and child in this room and beyond is connected, we share a bond that no other individual out with the reach of the armed forces will understand. So family, brothers and sisters, I ask you to stand to attention as we recognise one of our own. Major Abigail Peck has exemplified what it is to serve and protect. Not only has she served this body with pride, efficiency, bravery and honour, she has lead this regiment to success on its mission, in the process allowing us to take one step forward in fighting our nation's enemies and putting an end to this war. It is due to this stellar work, that Major Abigail Peck will now be promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. Major, please step forward."

For Gail it was all a bit of a blur. She barely recognised the eruption of applause and shouts from the hall. Although if she focuses hard she's sure she heard a shout along the lines of "Way to go Little Peck", a call which could only come from none other than her big brother, Steve. The thought of which could only make Gail grin. She would kick his ass for the "Little" later. As she stepped forward to receive her promotion, repeated her Oath of Allegiance and received her stripes, Gail was overwhelmed by the looks of pride she received from her superiors. She shook each of their hands and saluted to each before turning to address her regiment. She uttered the words they had all been waiting for, "Regiment dismissed" and as the regiment gave their final salute and dispersed to their families, Gail finally felt like she was home.

Gail made her way through the crowds and towards the bleachers, passing her fellow soldiers embracing their families. She was beginning to think she had imagined hearing Steve's voice when over the crowd she noticed his bright red hair. Smiling to herself, she bee-lined in that direction. As she made her way through a parting in the crowd, she spotted Steve as he was turning and started running. Finally noticing her, Steve turned and Gail rushed into his open arms. She held on tight as he clung to her, whispering "Welcome home Little Sis" into her ear. Pulling back she allowed herself to address her brother and the rest of her Toronto family in front of her.

"Hey there big brother, long time no see" she smirked.

"Yeah little sis, it's been what? 12 months? I'm surprised you can still recognise me." Steve bit back.

"Yeah well, there is no denying that fireball hair Steve. It burns into your eyes and demands to be recognised."

Gail then moved her attentions from her brother to take in the rest of her welcoming committee. She made her way through each of them in turn, greeting them and catching up.

"Wow! You're engaged?" Gail exclaimed, Chloe's left hand in hers.

"Yep! Finally, thought I'd make an honest woman out of her." Dov said, smiling at his future wife.

"I'm so excited Gail. You have to come to the wedding and help me plan. Oh I can't wait to go dress shopping." Chloe exclaimed practically buzzing with happiness.

"Whoa, there. Wait. Slow down. You mean, you are actually telling me that Dov Epstein grew a pair? Wow, and I thought I'd never live to see the day..." Gail responded as the others laughed, and Dov scowled. That scowl was quickly removed however and Chloe kissed his cheek.

"Yeah well it seems like he's not the only one growing up now is he kiddo? Congrats, Lieutenant!" Oliver beamed.

Gail blushed and shrugged it off. Looking at those before her, she realised that two significant people were missing. She turned to Steve.

"Mom and Dad were too busy?"

Steve shifted his weight between his feet and looked around the room before conceding, "You know they would if they could Gail..."

"Yeah, I've heard that before". The blonde shook her head, forcing herself to calm down, allowing herself instead to be disheartened that her parents after all this time still didn't want to know her.

"What about my favourite little man? Where's Leo?" Gail said smiling as she turned to Traci.

"He's with Dex this weekend but we'll make sure to set something up soon. He's been asking to see you ever since Steve and I told him you were coming home."

"Good. I can't wait to see the little fella. Maybe, I could take him for a weekend or something; give you some time to yourself?" Gail asked raising her eyebrows at Traci before turning and winking at Steve. Steve's complexion reddened matching his hair as he stuttered an incoherent response, causing Gail and the rest of the gang to laugh. "Relax Steve, it's just an offer." Gail smiled. Not everyone in the group was going to let Steve's display of embarrassment go lightly though and Sam and Ollie soon started ribbing him, imitating his stuttering. Gail had missed this; missed these people. She was grateful to be home.

Allowing herself to drift from the conversation, Gail glanced around the room smiling as she could see the relief and joy that filled the room. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a familiar face swinging a small girl with her bright blonde hair in pigtails around in his arms. Gail smiled realising that this must be her buddy, Aaron Stewart's little girl, Lucy. She had Skyped the little girl with her daddy and decided she would introduce herself. Excusing herself from the group and ignoring the questioning looks, she made her way through the crowd towards the Cadet.

"You know Stewart, you should be proud, you're kid is even more cute in person." Gail smiled as she approached the two. It was only as she arrived at the duo that she noticed, a tall, dark haired, tan skinned, bespectacled beauty standing next them. Gail was overwhelmed by this strangers' appearance. She let her eyes trace this woman's body, taking in her long legs and muscled physique, before settling her gaze, moving it between the brunette's plump lips and soulful brown eyes. It wasn't until the brunette clearly noticed Gail's appraisal of her body, giving her a lopsided smirk that she snapped out of her reverie.

"Yeah, well I am most definitely proud of my Luce, and there really is no denying her cuteness Major, or should I say Lieutenant. Congratulations ma'am." Stewart smiled, the little girl on his hip, she had her arms around his neck clinging to him.

"What have I told you Stewart? It's Gail when we are off duty."

"Right, sorry, Gail." Aaron replied smiling.

"So, you must be Lucy," Gail started addressing the little girl, "you know you are much bigger now than when I last saw you through the computer".

Peering out from her daddy's neck the little girl looked at Gail, "You're the lady who sang to me?"

Gail laughed, "Yeah, sorry about that kid. Singing isn't one of my best talents. I promise next time we hang out, I won't force you to listen to that okay?"

"It's okay. It wasn't so bad" Lucy said drawing out the "so" adding a sarcastic edge. All three of the adults laughed.

"You know I knew I'd like you kid." Gail smiled.

"Oh sorry, Hols; Lieutenant Colonel Gail Peck, this is my sister Doctor Holly Stewart." Aaron said blushing with embarrassment.

"Relax Aaron, it's not like you forgot something important" Holly said smirking at her younger brother, laughing as his blush reddened. She turned towards Gail, "It's a pleasure to meet you Lieutenant. I've heard lots about you."

"Likewise Doctor, and please like I told your blushing brother here it's Gail. Oh really? All bad I hope?" Gail smiled.

Holly raising her eyebrows at Gail gave her a lopsided smile, "Holly, please and not as bad as you might think. Although I'm sure I could wriggle a few secrets out of him."

Gail laughed, "Yeah we shall see about that." Gail looked between the three Stewarts and took a deep breath to force the bubbling nervousness she could feel in her stomach to relax. "Well I best get back to my own band of misfits, you..." Gail said turning her attention to Aaron and pointing at him, "are not to report to the garrison for three weeks. You hear me?"

Aaron smiled, clearly grateful for the extra time off Gail was giving him, "Yes, Gail."

She turned to Lucy, "As for you. I have a funny feeling you and I will be spending a lot more time together, what do you say?"

Lucy smiled and nodded her head vigorously, and just before turning to Holly she could see a mischievous smirk cross the little girl's face, "Only if you promise not to sing though."

Gail, Aaron and Holly laughed out loud as Lucy looked very pleased with herself. Gail smiled brightly at Lucy, "Deal". Turning back to Holly she smiled as she noticed a surprising look of gratitude cross the woman's face.

"Well I shall see you round; I better get back to my brother before he sends out a search party. Certainly wouldn't be the first time."

Aaron laughed, "Thank you Gail, for everything. Say hi to Steve for me." As Gail turned to leave, she caught a quizzical look shared between the two Stewart siblings, recognising Aaron's response as an "I'll tell you later" look. Gail had only taken two steps away from the trio when she heard the brunette say, "Wait. Steve Peck? As in Toronto PD, Detective Steve Peck?"

Whipping round to face the brunette, displaying her own patented, suspicious look of confusion, Gil questioned the stunning woman, "Yeah?"

"Well I think we shall be seeing more of each other than we thought. I'm a forensic pathologist with 15." Holly smiled, "Small world..."

"That it is" Gail thought and she smiled and turned away.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's a small world...**

**Rookie Blue Inspired Fiction – Gail and Holly**

Author's Note - Hello all, just a wee note to say thank you so much for reading and for all the reviews and support. It is greatly appreciated and completely overwhelming so thank you. This story was really only posted and written to get the idea out of my head and so the fact that you are actually reading this is just insane - as Holly might call it ;)! So here is another installment. I have to say this is my first time writing fan fiction and that I honestly don't have any real plans for this story. I'm just seeing where it will take me - if that's not what you imagined I'm sorry but I'm just going with what pops into my head. Thanks again for all the support. I hope you like this new chapter. Please feel free to leave reviews (any comments are taken into consideration), follow or favourite (I'm Scottish - hence the 'u') and they will be greatly received. Thanks again.

Oh, and to the Guest who made the comment about addressing Gail as Colonel - that has been changed in my own document for the story and she will be addressed as such from here on out. I'm sorry for the inaccuracy - not someone in the service so I'm merely following the internet (not well obviously) on this one.

Chapter Two

"Thanks so much for this Gail. Honestly, I owe you one." Steve said earnestly.

"Oh I know you do, and don't worry I got this. Leo and I will have an awesome weekend, and I don't even want to think about what you and Traci will do with a Leo-free zone." Gail said miming being sick as she stood in the living room of Steve and Traci's house, waiting for Traci to finally confirm that Leo had all his stuff and was ready to go. The two had been living together for only a month or so now, and Gail was happy that her brother had finally deemed the 6 month mark to be the time to ask.

"Mature, Gail. Real mature" Steve replied, shaking his head in disbelief – who was he kidding, he should have seen it coming.

"Well what can I say, Steve. Just being in the mere presence of you makes me automatically come down to your level." Gail said sardonically.

Steve shook his head, "So what have you got planned for your weekend with the little man?"

"What do I always have planned for Leo and I when I'm home?" Gail replied.

"BATTING CAGES!" Leo shouts emerging from his bedroom, Traci following behind smiling at her son's excitement.

"Right you are, buddy. You all set?"

"Yep! Let's roll Aunt Gail!"

"Then I guess we are off. I promise I will take good care of him. I have my phone with me and I'll call if there is an emergency, which there won't be. So, relax. Enjoy your freedom, but just promise me something yeah?" Gail pleads looking at Traci in particular.

"Yes, Gail?" she asks nervously anticipating the next loaded sentence to come from Gail's mouth.

"Whatever it is you get up to, promise me I never, ever, and I mean like not even if we were stranded in the same room and had literally nothing else to say to each other, tell me anything about what you get up to, not a single detail, promise?" Gail says, closing her eyes and grimacing at the prospect of her brother and Traci, spending alone time together.

"Oh I don't know Gail, I was planning on giving you a full rundown of events later in the week at The Penny..."Traci smirked, her voice laden with sarcasm.

Gail shook her head unimpressed, "Trust me. Nobody wants to know about that." Gail shivers, shaking all the unwanted thoughts from her mind and turning to grab Leo's bag as they make their way through the open front door and towards the car. As Gail makes her way to the car, throws Leo's bag into her car boot and makes her way to the driver's side, Leo says his goodbye and gets into the passenger's side.

"So", Gail says starting the car as Leo buckles himself in, "ready to be schooled?"

Leo laughs, "You're the one who's going to be schooled, or have you forgotten that I'm the only one in this car who's played regularly within the last year?"

Gail smirked – he had a point – "Yeah, well I hope you can follow through on that confidence. Fancy making this interesting? Say better batter gets pick of dinner tonight?"

"And choice of video game?" Leo asks raising the bet and his eyebrows in challenge.

"And choice of video game too." Gail concedes laughing.

"Deal" Leo grins and Gail returns his enthusiasm. She was going to enjoy this weekend.

* * *

"Come on you guys please? You know how stressful my week has been and you totally owe me for that awful blind date you set up!" Holly whined to her two best friends, Lisa and Rachel. It had been one hell of a week for the brunette and she was desperate for a release for her pent up frustration.

"You know I didn't mean for it to go like that! I had hoped she would be able to help you out with that frustration you've got going on, not my fault she was only interested if there was a guy involved..." Lisa protested.

"You are joking right?" Holly continued...loudly.

"Come on Lisa, you could have at least asked the woman if she was gay?" Rachel pushed.

"I did! I asked if she was interested in women. Excuse me for not asking directly. I thought I'd made my point perfectly clear." Lisa argued, refusing to admit that she might be to blame for Holly's disastrous date.

"You and I and every other Pride attendee know for a fact that's not the same thing Lisa." Holly stated matter of factly.

"I was trying to be subtle! I was at work for crying out loud! What did you want me to do? Put a call out over the hospital's speakers asking if she was gay?" Lisa stated still refusing to back down.

"You're unbelievable." Rachel said shaking her head in disbelief, while Holly nodded hers in agreement.

"Regardless, you owe me. One Saturday afternoon at the batting cages will not kill you" Holly contested, pulling the focus back, still desperately needing an outlet for the stresses of her week.

"I'm in." Rachel replied, looking to Lisa with raised eyebrows.

Lisa caved, "Fine", she huffed, "but you're paying". The trio then made their way from the cafe, where they had been having lunch, towards the exit. As Holly got out of their booth, she left enough money to cover the table's bill and followed her friends.

* * *

"Come on Aunt Gail you can hit better than that!" Leo shouted, a smug smile setting on his face. Gail retook her stance, planting her feet in a solid base and practiced following through with the bat.

"I'll show you how I can hit, pipsqueak."Gail practiced her swing once more before hitting the button for the ball to be projected towards her and preparing for the hit. She could hear Leo giggling behind her in anticipation, expecting another lack lustre hit from the blonde. As the ball was projected towards her, she took a deep breath, waiting a beat and swung with momentum. The ball and bat connected with a resounding "crack" and the ball was projected forcefully back the way it came. With a satisfied smirk on her face, Gail spun around to Leo who was clearly torn between being impressed with the hit and annoyed that he was going to have to beat that to win their bet.

"Cat got your tongue now then Leo?" Gail questioned, confidence oozing through her tone.

"No...I'll admit that was a nice hit Aunt Gail but need I remind you I've been practicing. Not to mention the fact that I'm stronger now than I was last time you were home." Leo argued, watching as Gail stopped the ball machine and removed her helmet, before then switching with his Aunt.

"So you think you can bat a better hit than that?" Gail asked sceptically.

"Look I'm not denying your hit was good Aunt Gail, any fool would agree it was. It's just mine will be better." Leo said smiling and winking at Gail as he moved to the plate, holding the bat between his legs as he put his helmet on. He then picked up the bat and took a couple of practice swings flexing his muscles, before stepping up to the plate for another couple of practice hits.

"That's fighting talk, Leo my man. You sure you can follow through?" Gail asked.

"Damn right. Now watch and learn Aunt Gail. Watch and learn." Leo said, hitting the button to start up the ball machine again, quickly taking his stance once more and waiting for the ball to sail towards him. As the ball fast approached Leo took a deep breath, like his Aunt did before him, and put all his strength behind the swing. As the bat connected with the ball with an even louder "crack" this time, the force of the collision of the two caused the bat to shoot out of Leo's now loosened grip and fly round the corner of the cage and roll down towards the neighbouring cages. Once the initial clatter of the bat crash landing on the ground echoed in the cages, a strange silence swept over the place. Leo turned with a rather stunned look on his face to find his shocked expression mirrored in Gail's face. They stared, still in shock for a few seconds before a small smirk of a smile started to creep across Gail's face and soon the two were doubled over in fits of laughter.

"Oh yeah buddy, you're definitely going to have to teach me to do that." Gail stuttered through fits of laughter. Leo turned off the ball machine, removed his helmet and punched Gail's arm, "Yeah, yeah well it wasn't meant to fly out of my hands like that now was it?" Leo huffed, eyes bright. Gail shook her head, the memory of the hit replaying in her mind causing another round of giggles from the blonde as Leo looked on slightly embarrassed. Once she had managed to calm herself, Gail look at Leo, "Well, I guess we better go retrieve your bat and apologise to the poor cage neighbours who had to witness that". Leo's cheeks reddened and he nodded following his Aunt out of their cage and towards the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's a small world...**

**(Chapter 3)**

**Rookie Blue Inspired Fiction**

Author's Note – Hello everyone. Firstly, I am so sorry for the delay in posting another chapter. I just finished exams Thursday and have now finally the time to write. This may be a little off par considering the time gap since I last updated but hopefully it is okay. Now that I'm done with university for the semester I'm hoping to update more often. In this chapter I have put some of Gail's inner thought in italics and I'm hoping it works. As always thank you for your support it is truly overwhelming. Feel free to leave comments and reviews and I will aim to address them as best I can. Thank you all and Happy holidays x

P.S. – I know it's short but there is more to come, I promise.

Chapter Three

"Aw come on Lisa, you're not even trying!" Holly scolded.

"Well excuse me for not being Miss Athletics... Might I remind you we are here at your insistence!" Lisa retorted.

"Do we really need to go back over just why we are here?" Rachel asked looking at Lisa pointedly. Lisa stared back, stubborn as always before dropping the bat, throwing up her hands and releasing an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, okay? Point taken. Come on Miss Athletic, it's you who needs to release some frustration. Have at it..." Lisa huffed picking up the bat and pushing it into Holly's hands before then removing the safety helmet and shoving it the same way.

"Okay, okay. I appreciate you guys being here. Really, I do. Couple more swings and we'll get out of here, promise." Holly replied looking pleadingly back at Lisa, who just shrugged her shoulders before going to stand next to Rachel. Holly made sure her helmet was secure and the bat firmly in her grip before readying her stance for the pitch. It wasn't until a fourth pitch was flying towards her that a thundering clash could be heard deafening the cages and forcing Holly to miss the pitch out of shock.

"Holy fuck! What in the hell was that?" Rachel exclaimed. Holly turned to turn off the ball machine before joining her friends in the shocked stupor. There was an awkward shock in which it seemed the entire populace of the batting cages went quiet. That was until a roar of laughter came from a couple of cages down, and a continuous rattling could be heard.

"Well I'm glad someone finds scaring me half to death funny..." Lisa whined. It was then that the rattling slowed and a bat came rolling towards Holly. She blinked, forcing herself to focus, and picked up the bat. She turned to her friends with a questioning look on her face. Rachel looked at her, mirroring her expression, while Lisa held her hands up as if to say, "The fuck do I know?" Holly was about to turn around again, when a young boy with a sheepish expression and a familiar blonde rounded the corner.

Gail rounded the corner of the next batting cage, pushing Leo ahead of her. It turned out that the bat had rolled a little further than both Leo and Gail had anticipated and now she was begrudgingly marching him down the row of cages in search of the bat. As they rounded the next cage, the third in their search, she noticed a familiar face and if her face wasn't already scarlet from the shock and hilarity of her antics with Leo the feeling inside of her stomach and indeed the heat travelling a little further down would have been enough to turn the normally pale skin bright red. As the two entered the cage, Gail noticed the other two in the cage with the brunette; one was looking at her with a look of sheer annoyance – _well she seems delightful_ – and the other looked at her with curiosity. There was an awkward silence at first as both Gail and Leo looked at each other, urging the other to explain their intrusion before Gail shook her head with a smirk on her lips and turned to the brunette.

"That bat wouldn't by any chance happen to be ours now would it?" she started.

"It might...care to explain yourself Colonel?" Holly smirked, quickly glancing at her friends to register the looks of deepening confusion which were now focused on her.

"You care to do that buddy, or have the last two been a little too much for the old ego?" she grinned as Leo looked up at her with sheer annoyance on his face.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Gail shook her head before turning to Holly again.

"This guy here thought he could out bat me and in his enthusiasm lost grip of the bat."

"So what? A decorated Colonel like you couldn't teach him to grip a bat properly?" Holly enquired raising her eyebrows in challenge.

"Well excuse me Doctor if I've been a little busy; didn't get a lot of opportunities to practice out in Afghanistan." Gail jested.

"Cop out." Leo retorted seemingly finding confidence and an ally in Holly's challenge.

"Couldn't have put it better myself, what do you think girls? Think she should prove she's capable of teaching this one to swing a bat?" Holly pushed, revelling in the banter developing between her and the beautiful blonde. As Lisa and Rachel made their way further into the circle of conversation, Holly found herself locking eyes with the blonde's deep blue. She could see the storm within them; she was sure she could see frustration, determination and perhaps attraction? Maybe that was just wishful thinking though.

"So what you thinking then Hols, a little wager?" Rachel queried.

"Well Aunt Gail already won our bet..." Leo muttered disappointedly.

"Oh did she now?" Holly asked raising her eyebrows at the blonde who just smirked playfully back.

"Yes, she did for a matter of fact. And whose side are you on Leo? You're meant to stick by the woman who saves you from another boring weekend with your mum and Steve" Gail replied lightly punching the little man on the arm.

"Sorry Aunt Gail, but I've got dinner and choice of video game riding on this..." Leo shrugs turning to Holly with a smile on his face.

"Well I think we should make this a little bit more interesting what do you say, Leo is it?" Holly smiles back winking at Gail before turning her attention to the boy.

"Yeah, Leo Nash." He says proudly.

"Doctor Holly Stewart, but I'm just Holly to you. Now do you know Leo that I've met your Aunt Gail before?" Holly asks quickly flicking her gaze to Gail, making sure she's still listening.

"I figured seeing as you called her Colonel" the boy replied smugly. The women all laughed at his response, Gail smiling with pride as she placed her hand on Leo's shoulder.

"You are perceptive aren't you?" Lisa asked seemingly impressed.

"Kid of a detective, what you gonna do?" Leo retorted, making the women chuckle once again.

"Well then Leo, this is Lisa and that's Rachel, and I think that we should do something about this bet of yours don't you?" Holly grinned sweetly at Gail.

"Definitely." Leo agreed turning to face Gail with a smug grin.

"Well Colonel, how about this? I raise you your dinner and video game and bet you dinner for you, me and Leo after this, and something else to be decided upon by the man himself. What do you think Leo?" Holly questioned.

Leo looked at Holly then turned to Gail, smirked and then faced Holly again, "unlimited tokens at the arcade and she's only allowed to play the shooting games with the opposite hand and her good one behind her back."

"Agreed." Holly turned to Gail giving her a lop-sided grin. There was a momentary silence as Gail took in Holly's features, noticing the shape of her cheekbones as she smiled and the way the smile went all the way to her eyes. _She's exquisite. _Shaking herself from her daydream, noticing Holly's smirk, she focused on the bet at hand. "And if I win?"

"What do you think kid?" Holly asked.

"Her choice of dinner and video game as previously wagered. You buy her a drink and I'll promise to aid in a prank on Steve?" Leo suggested looking between the two for confirmation. Holly nodded, looking to Gail.

"You're on. So how we doing this?" she questioned the brunette.

Holly took a step forward offering out her hand, "Whoever can hit the most pitches without missing wins."

Gail took the proffered hand, noting the slight tingle she got from the touch, shook it firmly, pulling the brunette to her and whispering lowly in her ear, "Bring it."


	4. Chapter 4

**It's a small world...**

**(Chapter 4)**

**Rookie Blue Inspired Fiction**

Author's Note - Well folks, here is the next installment. I know it has been noted in reviews about the length of my chapters and I would just like to say that each of my chapters vary in length as a result of the pacing of the story. I end a chapter where I feel comfortable setting up the next part of the story. Also, I'd just like to remind folks that I am Scottish; therefore all spelling will be the British spellings and my knowledge of Canada, the armed forces etc. is mainly googled. Thank you once again for all of the support. It is as overwhelming now if not more so knowing all of you are reading this. I hope this lives up to expectations and that you all had a wonderful Christmas (or insert appropriate holiday in here or not). Also, if I don't post again before then have a lovely New Year. Although it is possible I may post again before then as I am already writing the next chapter. Anyways, that's enough from me. Thank you all x

It was obvious to Gail from the glint in Holly's eyes as they shook hands that she was a competitive person, and that she would be in for an interesting play off. Less obvious however was the shiver that ran up Holly's spine at the husk in the blonde's voice as she whispered those two words into her ear. The shiver did not go unnoticed by her best friends, both now paying closer attention to the blonde who had gained their friends attention and affections. It was Leo's exclamation of excitement which brought the pair out of their flirtatious haze and focusing them on the bet at hand.

After talking with the manager of the batting cages, it had been agreed that Gail, Leo and Lisa (not trusting the blonde to play fair in the bet) would be in one batting cage while Rachel and Holly occupied the neighbouring cage. The manager had also folded open part of the partitioning between the cages so that the two women could see each other; both claiming that it would allow them to see the other's performance, but the smirk on Gail's face told Holly it was not the only reason the blonde would be favouring the view. As Lisa once again reminded the two ladies of the bet, the stakes and indeed what was required of them, they each placed their helmets on their heads, gripped their bats in one hand, the other shaking with their adversary in good sportsmanship before getting into their stances for the bet to begin.

As Gail waited for Leo's countdown, which would ultimately lead to Lisa and Rachel hitting the ball machine buttons in each of the cages respectively, she snuck a glance to the brunette and smirked noticing Holly's gaze obviously occupied by her glorious behind. Gail's smirk only grew wicked as Holly noticed Gail's glance and blushed furiously, before shaking her head and trying to refocus on the ball which would momentarily be hurtling toward her.

"3, 2, 1...Go!" Leo shouted animatedly commencing the bet. Gail's focus was then trained on the ball flying towards her, putting all of her efforts into ensuring a hit to the ball, and then the next and the next and so it began. Both Holly and Gail were focused and consistent, neither one letting up on the power behind their strikes. Leo was egging Holly on in the background while Lisa watched nonchalantly and Rachel smiled and cheered with Leo. Gail wasn't keeping track of how long they had been at it, or of how many balls had been hit, she was used to not knowing the time; her job had helped her out in that respect. However, as they continued on she could feel the fatigue starting in her arms as they felt heavier and maintaining consistency in her strikes became more difficult. She knew that if this was how she was feeling, Holly too would be in a similar state. Between pitches she sneaked a glance at the beautiful brunette and her suspicions were confirmed; Holly's strikes were far less powerful than when she started out and Gail noticed the way she shook her arms to loosen them before preparing for the next pitch. After a couple more strikes, Gail chanced a look again and this time was confronted with the look of disappointment on Leo's face as Holly barely managed to retake her stance again after trying desperately to loosen some of the weight of fatigue from her muscles. It was then that Gail made her decision. Turning once again to the pitch flying towards her, she started to rapidly lose power in her swings; each hit became weaker and weaker until she stumbled and the ball swung by her hitting the back of the cage.

"Winner, Holly Stewart!" Leo shouted smugly. Painting a look of disappointment on her face, Gail turned to see the look of relief on Holly's face as she dropped the bat in time for Leo to throw himself at her, grabbing her into a big hug before then jumping up and down and chanting to Gail, "Loser! Loser! Loser!" Gail shook her head and removing her helmet, rested it in the crook of her arm, using the same arm to hold her bat and made her way into the neighbouring cage. Turning to Holly's smug lopsided smirk she held out her hand, "Well played Stewart."

"Thank you. You know, I'm not entirely sure whether or not to be worried about my victory?" she questioned the blonde deviously.

Noting that she was walking in to whatever snarky comment the brunette was setting up, the blonde shook her head and played along anyways, "Oh yeah? Why is that?"

"If this is the level of endurance they teach our armed forces then I think we all should be concerned for our nations' soldiers." The brunette taunted raising her eyebrows in challenge.

"Well I think it's unfair to rest the judgement of an entire army's' endurance levels on one example. Surely a doctor of your calibre would recognise that the only way to be sure of the accuracy of such a sweeping statement would be through a series of experiments before taking an average? Wouldn't you agree, Doctor?" Gail smiled.

Holly smirked and winking replied, "Turnabout is fair play Colonel". Sharing a conspiratorially devious smile the two were interrupted by Leo, "Oh my! This is going to be so awesome!"

"That it is little man that it is..." Gail replied sarcastically as Holly looked at her with a lopsided grin.

"Oh come on Aunt Gail, you lost suck it up. You better get used to it because I am going to school you at the shooting games after all you can't use your normal shooting hand!" Leo cheered.

"Yeah well we shall see about that Leo, I think you'll find us army vets are very adaptable." Gail smirked at the challenge.

"Then I guess we'd better find out" Holly interrupted concluding their banter.

"Okay, well if we are doing this. I suggest we regroup once you and I have had a chance to shower, plus Leo's overnight stuff is still in my boot and should probably be offloaded at home as well." Gail suggested.

"Are you saying I'm dirty, Colonel?" Holly countered raising her eyebrows as her pupils dilated a little.

"I can only imagine the depths of you dirtiness nerd, but I think for the sake of the little man it's best you clean up alone...", Gail started whispering deeply into Holly's ear as she passed, "for now". She brushed her lips gently against the brunette's ear as she slipped a business card with her contact details on it into her back pocket. Holly's eyes closed and she bit back a whimper as she felt the blonde's hands on her behind. Sauntering out of the cage, calling for Leo to follow, Gail turned to glance back at the brunette noting this time the shiver her words exuded. Smirking she raised a hand in wave to Lisa and Rachel, steered Leo towards the desk to hand in the equipment before heading to her car to get changed at home.

Emerging from the shower, Gail could hear the sound of Leo gaming and began pulling out clothes to wear for the evening. Which of course brought about a whole host of questions about what would unfold this evening, the answers to which Gail was unsure of. Was this a date? Would Holly really be asking her out on a date when Leo was part of the equation? If this is a date should she be talking to Aaron about this? Is it cool to date your army buddy's sister? All of these questions however seemed to pale in comparison to the one in focus in Gail's mind as she stared at the piles of clothes on her bed; what on earth do I wear? Focusing first on drying her hair Gail set about towel drying it as much as possible before plugging in her hairdryer to finish the job. It was just as she was unplugging the device that her phone vibrated on the dresser. Picking it up, Gail smiled:

"Ready yet? Or are you purposefully going to take an age to avoid confronting the consequences of your failure?"

"You know Nerd I've been called many things; coward is not one of them. Where will we get you?" Gail did not have to wait long for the brunette's reply.

"Meet me at the diner two streets over from the morgue in 30?"

"See you there Nerd"

"Looking forward to it Colonel ;)" Gail turned to the pile of clothes on her bed with a new energy. She was Gail Peck after all. If she could handle an entire regiment of service men and women, this should be a walk in the park. Grabbing a pair of form fitting blue jeans, a black t-shirt, her trusty black leather jacket as well as the essentials, Gail quickly got ready before pulling on her combat boots and heading to ready Leo.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's a small world...**

**(Chapter 5)**

**Rookie Blue Inspired Fiction**

Author's Note - Happy New Year! Here is the next chapter. As always the support for this story is overwhelming and greatly appreciated. I hope to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thank you for reading!

Gail pulled to a stop outside of the diner and smiled at Leo's excitement as he threw off his seatbelt and practically jumped from the car in anticipation of their no doubt fun-filled evening. Following the boy, Gail quickly checked her appearance in the small pull down mirror of her car before releasing her own seatbelt and emerging from the vehicle. Shutting the car door with a slam, she locked it before joining Leo on the pavement in front of the diner.

"Come on little man, let's get this show on the road" she smiled as Leo rolled his eyes at her "enthusiasm". Gail pushed open the door to the diner allowing Leo to walk in first and then following closely behind him. The pair stopped, glancing around the room. Finally spotting Holly, Leo bounded off towards the brunette as Gail swaggered towards her behind him. Grateful to have hung back behind Leo, Gail took the time to once again appreciate Holly's looks. Everything about Holly drew Gail in: everything from her nerdy glasses to her plump lips, to the pure chocolate of her eyes. Gail was intoxicated just looking at her.

Forcing herself to take a deep breath, Gail made her way towards Holly who was now wrapping Leo in a hug.

"Well look who finally showed up!" Holly smiled.

"Yes well I figure it was only time you were graced with my presence." Gail returned. "Well it took you long enough to get ready Aunt Gail..." Leo moaned sliding into their booth. Gail's cheeks reddened as she lightly punched Leo on the arm, gave him a disapproving look and then turned to Holly who was clearly amused by Leo's comment, "Is that so?"

"Ignore him, his grasp on time leaves a lot to be desired" Gail countered.

"Yeah sure it does" Holly chuckled. Gail slid into the booth next to Leo as Holly retook her seat on the opposite side of the table.

"Ignore her", Leo continued, "she's just sore she lost the bet".

"Whatever little man, I will crush you tonight in the arcade even with the handicaps!" Gail boasted grinning cockily.

"Again that's fighting talk for someone who very recently lost a bet..." Holly smirked giving the blonde her best lopsided grin. Gail was quickly realising that any argument with this woman would be swiftly won with just a show of that lopsided smile.

"Yes well I have a way with words what can I say..." she answered, before adding in a whisper noting Leo's distraction in her peripherals, "and I'm even better without them". Holly couldn't hide the flush to her cheeks hearing those words from Gail in her husky tone and immediately wished that there was water on the table. Taking a moment to let the remark sink in, Holly smirked back at the blonde deciding that two could play at this game and if Gail thought she would win out in this battle of flirtation she had another thing coming.

However, while the two were lost in their own world of intense eye contact, Leo was becoming tired of the silence, "So are you in the military too?"

Holly laughed, "No I work with Steve actually. I'm a forensic pathologist with 15."

"My mom is dating Steve! So wait forensics that's like bullet analysis and stuff right?" Leo asks with interest.

"That's ballistics buddy. Pathology is dealing with dead bodies." Gail answered smiling at Leo's interest before turning to Holly for confirmation.

"Ah that explains the Aunt Gail then?" Holly queried raising her eyebrows at Gail, who nodded. "Yes dead bodies. For example if Steve is investigating a case in which a dead body is uncovered, I along with my colleagues will gather information from the scene and from the body through autopsy to offer Steve insight as to what happened to the victim." Holly answered Leo, her eyes bright. Gail could tell she loved her job.

"Nerd..." she muttered and Holly's attention snapped quickly back to the blonde offering a lopsided smirk before turning back to Leo who was already rambling out questions about Holly's job.

"So you cut up dead bodies and look at their organs and stuff?" Leo asks eyes widening, his voice becoming high pitched as the excitement rolled off of him.

"Yep, all pieces to the puzzle." Holly smiled at his enthusiasm.

"That is so cool! So have you like cut up someone's brain?" Leo asks starting a long list of in depth and frankly gross questions about autopsies and dead bodies.

Despite enjoying Leo's eagerness and loving watching Holly interact with him, Gail could not hide her sigh of relief as the waitress came over to take their orders. Gail eyed Holly as the waitress approached prompting her to place her order first:

"Hi there, what can I get for you?" the woman asks cheerfully.

"Can I have the chicken burger with fries and a glass of water please?"

"Of course, and for you?" the waitress asks looking to Leo.

"Cheeseburger, fries and a coke please?" Leo asks smiling.

"And for you?" she asks Gail.

"I'll have the bacon cheeseburger, no tomatoes, extra bacon, fries and a diet coke please? Thanks" Gail smiled as the waitress nodded and headed to place the order. Feeling her stomach rumble, Gail turned to glance back at Holly who was looking at her with a question in her eyes.

"What?" Gail asks about to check herself for something on her face.

"You certainly have an appetite" Holly noticed.

"Well I've not been back long and trust me after twelve months of military provided food, a bacon cheeseburger is heavenly!" Gail smiled. She then leaned back, taking her elbows off the table as she noticed the waitress coming over with their drinks. The woman smiled at Gail, her eyes lingering, as she placed the drinks on the table. Then turning back to work she winked as she walked away. Gail laughed and shook her head at the exchange before noticing Holly's amused look. It wasn't entirely convincing however, as Gail was sure she noticed a hint of annoyance from the brunette. Gail was about to call her out on her response when Leo piped up.

Initially ignoring the conversation beginning in front of her Holly took a moment to let go of some of her frustration at the interruption to their banter. As much as she really liked Leo and could tell he was a good kid, she was wishing that Gail won their bet and they had scheduled drinks alone to see where this banter could lead them. After all there was only so much flirtation Holly could take before she started getting all hot and bothered. Then again, one look at the blonde, and the brunette could already feel a heat spreading through her body and descending south.

"Come on Aunt Gail, one hour of guitar before you drop me at Grandma's tomorrow. Please?" Leo asked pleading with Gail.

"Okay fine, but I decide the songs I teach you okay? I don't do any of that Justin Bieber or One Direction stuff." Gail argued.

"Deal" Leo grinned punching the air triumphantly.

"You sure that's a smart idea?" Holly asked Leo who looked at her with the same confused expression Gail was sporting.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I have it on good authority that your Aunt Gail here is a terrible singer. Who's to say that her musical abilities are any better on a guitar?" Holly teased.

"Wouldn't be my first guitar lesson with Aunt Gail and she's been really good then, unless she's gotten really rusty over her last tour. I don't think she has though, you still take the guitar with you right?" Leo asked taking Holly's teasing far more seriously that Holly had intended.

"Yeah I do kid. Got to stave off the insanity somehow on late nights." Gail shrugged.

"Yeah well you're still insane, you know that right?" Holly winked, gaining her a laugh from Gail. The sound, Holly decided she definitely wanted to hear again; the tingles that reverberated to her skin forming goosebumps evidence of just how much she enjoyed Gail's laugh.

"Takes one to know one, Nerd" Gail replied still laughing. Holly smiled widely at her in response.

"And secondly, Aunt Gail actually has a really good voice. Remember when you sang at my 7th birthday party? You made my Mom and Aunt Andy be your backup singers before Uncle Chris and Uncle Dov messing around caused Oliver to spill his drink on the speakers almost causing that fire?" Leo recounted laughing. Gail shared his toothy grin, smiling as the memory came back to her. She smiled at Leo before looking at Holly and nodding her agreement, "That was a great day!"

"It was one of the best birthdays!" Leo continued excitedly, "Remember you and Rebecca got me that cool Scalextrics set?"

"Yeah..." Gail replied, wincing slightly at the mention of one of her exes. Holly raised her eyebrows at the mention of this "Rebecca" but noticing the blonde's reaction to the name decided to let it slide.

"So wait. If you can sing well, why does my niece have it in her head that you can't sing? And why didn't you correct her when she mentioned it at the assembly?" Holly questioned now sporting the same confused look she noticed in Leo and Gail just moments before.

"That, I'm afraid. I cannot answer." Gail shrugged, confusing Holly further.

"Cannot or will not?" Holly pressed further.

"That's more your brother's story than mine." Gail replied giving Holly a sincere look.

"Is that why he thanked you that day, you know at the assembly?" Holly continued.

"Persistent much?" Gail smirked, enjoying the blush she received from the brunette, "It may be one of the reasons but if you want to know more about that you need to ask Aaron. It's his story to tell or not to tell. We all have them; things that happen, conversations, missions that involved certain brothers and sisters and its pretty much an unspoken rule that you leave it to the individual to tell their story." Gail offered more fully, her eyes glazing over a little as she got lost in her own stories, her own nostalgia.

"Okay. I'll ask Aaron then." Holly replied noting the distant look in Gail's eyes and not wanting to push any further. It was then that the waitress arrived with their food.

Holly laughed at the childlike expression that came over Gail at sight of her food, and looking to Leo to see a similar expression only caused her to laugh harder. The pleased grin that Gail gave Holly and the waitress after inspecting her food, in particular checking for no tomatoes, was mirrored back by the both ladies enjoying the blonde's childlike wonder at her dinner.

"You always this enthusiastic about your food?" the waitress asked raising her eyebrows at the blonde.

"You would be too if you hadn't had a decent burger in a year." Gail snarked.

"And this is really good!" Leo chimed in through a mouthful of fries.

"Well if you feel like expanding your culinary experiences beyond this diner at some point...let me know." The waitress replied smiling between Leo and Gail, while sliding her number across to the blonde and then turning back to work once more. Gail watched the waitress walk away, raising her eyebrows to her back at her forwardness before shaking her head and turning back to her food. Picking up her burger in both hands, giving it her full attention, Gail took a big bite savouring the taste and blessing her good insight in ordering extra bacon. The moan the taste exuded from the Colonel sent Holly's libido into a frenzy as her imagination offered up alternative situations which would exude the same thrilling sound. Taking a drink of her water and clearing her throat to shake the arousal Holly could feel thrumming through her body, she teased the blonde, "Back a couple of days and already have the ladies lining up?"

Gail laughed, "One number is hardly a line Dr Stewart, and besides who's to say I'm interested?"

"Why wouldn't you be? She seems nice and evidently can provide you with food you so clearly appreciate?" Holly replied offering her an amused grin.

Gail smirked, "Holly, if you think that's me interested, you really need better glasses."

Holly smiled and blushed, before turning to her food. Holly allowed herself to just focus on the plate in front of her. Far too often she had been letting the blonde have the upper hand in their flirtations. It seemed to her that being in such close proximity to Gail made her nervous beyond thinking.

"Cat got your tongue?" Gail asked in challenge, popping the last of her fries into her mouth before draining her coke.

Holly opened her mouth about to make some innuendo about cats and pussies but instead muttered, "Too easy" before turning to Leo, "You ready to help me wipe this smirk of your Aunt face?"

"Absolutely!" Leo shouted excitedly, and the three slid out of the booth. Gail intercepted Holly's hand as she went to pay, slapping some bills down of the table and tugging the brunette to the exit.

"So are we all driving together? Or do you want to take your own car? If that's even how you got here. I mean its okay if you walked or something. But if you wanted to leave you car here I could swing you by once we are done at the arcade for you to pick it up? Again, it's up to you..." Gail continued to ramble at the brunette who just stood with her arms folded, an amused grin on her face before glancing at Leo who looked equally confused and amused by the blonde's sudden outburst.

"I think I'll just take my own car. Save your poor nerves..." Holly winked, sauntering off towards her own vehicle. Gail stood, slightly stunned at her own ramble before then shaking her head.

"That was just embarrassing, Aunt Gail" Leo muttered, shaking his own head at her display as he hopped into Gail's car.

"Oh shut up" Gail muttered to him in response. After ensuring that all seat belts were buckled, Gail pulled out of her spot and headed towards the arcade, eager to continue her banter with an intriguing brunette.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's a small world...**

**Rookie Blue Inspired Fiction – Gail and Holly**

Author's Note - Hello all, I am very sorry for the delay in posting. I have been very busy with everything else going on in my life right now, and I hate to admit that posts are going to become even more few and far between with the continuing months until summer due to university work. However, as always I would like to thank you all for your ongoing support. It is truly overwhelming and I am entirely grateful. Also, thank you for the motivation to get this chapter finished tonight MAD0143 - it's lovely to make new friends :) So onto the chapter, it's a bit longer than previous chapters so I hope this makes up for the delay. Thank you all. Take Care. x

Chapter Six

Pulling up to the arcade, Gail realised that she and Leo had somehow beaten the brunette, despite leaving after her. Deciding to continue on, she and Leo unbuckled their seatbelts and walked over to the arcade.

"Do we wait out here or..?" Gail trailed off looking to Leo for advice. Shaking his head once again at his Aunt's indecisiveness when it comes to Holly, he pushed his way into the building, effectively making the decision for her. Muttering to herself Gail followed, nodded towards the reception desk when she and Leo made eye contact and then proceeded to buy enough tokens that you would be expecting them to be living there for a week. Leo and Gail hovered near the entrance with their tokens waiting for the brunette. While Gail was happy, if a little nervous, to be waiting for Holly she could see the impatience in Leo's eyes as he excitedly looked at all the games. She knew he was itching to get started.

"What do you say we have a game of air hockey while we wait?" she questioned the little man smiling. Leo snapped his head towards his Aunt giving her a big grin as he raced off to the machine, which had been purposefully picked by the blonde for its view of the entrance. The pair battled it out on the machine, pausing between scores so that Gail could glance towards entrance. It was only as the game progressed that Gail started to focus less on the door and more on her competition in front of her. However, as the table swallowed the puck and the scoreboard flashed, Gail realised she has lost. Of course if she had happened to miss the flashing failure above her head, Leo's shit-eating grin would have surely been enough for her to know the little man had beaten her.

"YES! In your face Aunt Gail! Leo, master of air hockey, wins again!" Leo exclaimed, jumping up and down in victory whilst pointing at Gail revelling in her expressions.

"Yeah, yeah okay. I was distracted, alright? It was a fluke. You would never win twice in a row." Gail retorted, grateful that a certain nerdy brunette had not been there to witness her humiliation.

"Oh was waiting for your girlfriend distracting you Aunt Gail? Is she all you can focus on right now? Got you in a tizzy?" Leo teased, enjoying how Gail's blush started turning her cheeks a rosy colour before deepening and spreading down her neck and to her ears.

"She's not my girlfriend." Gail huffed, crossing her arms in indignation before attempting to regain her composure. She stood up straighter, pulling on the collar of her jacket to regain its shape and shook her head to rid herself of the embarrassment at just how true she wanted Leo's teasing to be.

"Yeah, yeah you can deflect to your teasing all you want but you and I both know you just don't want to admit that you're going to lose this time." Gail recovered sliding another token into the machine bringing it to life once again. It was just as she was beginning to straighten up from putting the token in the game that Gail could feel the heat of another body behind her, invading her personal space. About to turn and tell whoever it was to back the hell off, Gail recognised the scent of the person behind her. Suddenly the thought of this person invading her personal space was not so creepy; quite the opposite, as images and ideas of ways in which the brunette could invade her personal space flashed through Gail's mind causing her heartbeat to quicken and a shiver to spread through her body.

"Losing again Colonel? Now that won't do..." Holly teased, her sultry tone overruling any attempts Gail had at lowering her libido. Gail slowly continued to straighten up as a hand slid down from her elbow, gliding down her arm to her hand, tracing her fingertips, down the length of her pinkie taking from her the mallet for the game, that she hadn't even realised she was still holding. Holly slowed, took the mallet from Gail's hand, before then righting her own body to a standing position; a movement that was all too painfully slow for Gail who stood up straight and cleared her throat before turning to meet soulful, chocolate eyes.

"It's uhm nice of you to to show up." Gail stutters out, now swiftly avoiding eye contact.

"Well I figured it was only right to not let poor Leo suffer through on his own." Holly smiled looking to the little guy who was too busy doing his victory dance to notice. Taking advantage of his distraction, Holly leans in closer to Gail whispering in her ear, "Besides it's clear from your stuttering that you are very happy that I'm here". Gail shook her head at the brunette's teasing, pleading with herself to pull her shit together and met the brunette's smirk with a sly smile – two can play at this game, nerd.

"So then Nerd, what do you suggest?"

"I think I need to wipe that smirk of your nephew's face before then showing you how to play this game properly. What do you think Colonel, ready for some training?"

"Okay, Nerd enlighten us." Gail replies with a smile before turning to her nephew, "Think you can take her?"

Leo's shit-eating grin returns to his face as he looks determinedly to Holly, "I can take her."

Gail was thoroughly enjoying watching the ongoing battle between Holly and Leo, or more specifically she was enjoying the opportunity it gave her to observe Holly. God, she's gorgeous. Gail admired the furrowed brow look of concentration Holly sported when focused on the game. She admired the lopsided smile she offered Leo when he scored a point. She loved the sexy smirk she received when Holly scored. She loved watching the way she moved her lean body; the sway of her hips, the forceful movements of her arms and the grip of her hand on the paddle – Jesus, what those hands could do – and way her glasses framed her face, highlighting her beautiful deep brown eyes. Gail was lost in this beautiful woman and she knew it.

When the game ended, Holly victorious she turned once again with an all-knowing smirk to Gail, "Ready?" she asked her eyebrows raised.

"I'm always ready." Gail retorted, loving the double entendre.

"I bet you are." Holly said biting her lower lip as her eyes lit up in excitement. Gail walked towards Holly hand out in front of her, expecting the paddle to be placed there. Holly's smirk stayed firmly in place, as she allowed Gail to move closer to her, waiting until she was stood in front of her with her back resting against the air hockey table. Moving further into her space, Holly bent down to put another token in the machine before calling to Leo to check he was ready. The Colonel was having a hard time breathing, never mind paying attention to anything other than Holly's gorgeous body pressed against her own, so when Holly righted herself once again it was all she could do to stop herself from grabbing her and melting their mouths together. Taking a deep breath, Gail forced herself to remember that this was her weekend with Leo, and that she would not scar his enjoyment of the arcade with visions of all the things Gail wanted to do to Holly on this air hockey table. She forced herself to speak, "So nerd, how do you want to do it. I mean this. Like hockey this not it. Whatever it is..." Get it together Gail! Holly laughed, her smile spreading to her eyes. Taking on her professional doctor tone she began her instruction, "Turn around and face the table, Gail." Without uttering another word, Gail nodded and did as she was told. Dr Stewart continued, "Good girl. Now I want you to relax, Colonel. You need to be loose and agile. So relax your shoulders..." moving her hands to Gail's shoulders Holly tried to help her lose some of the tension she was holding. Gail rolled her shoulders back with Holly's hands resting on them, and began to gain some composure as she noticed Leo smirking at the effect Holly was having on his Aunt – clearly he liked seeing her lose a little control. Dr Stewart continued her instruction, "Okay so I'm going to guide your movements. In the beginning I have control of the mallet and I'll slowly let you take over, but you need to be paying attention Colonel. You should be good at that, after all don't they call you to attention often enough in the army?"

Gail rolled her eyes at Holly's teasing retorting, "Yeah okay Nerd, why don't we move things along here. Poor Leo will be falling asleep soon and I have a bet on using my left hand instead of my right against some annoying zombies to prove." Gail didn't hear but felt Holly's breathy laugh as she moved her body closer to the blonde's eliminating all space between them, the way her laugh raised the hairs on the back of Gail's neck threatening the little composure she had. Holly continued, sliding her hands down the length of Gail's arms on both sides, placing the blonde's hands on top of her own as she reached them. Gail in her response arched her body forward so she could move the mallet on the table with more ease, of course revelling in how the position grinded her bum into Holly's crotch. She heard Holly gasp as her rear made contact with Holly's front and smirking she gripped the mallet tighter. Grateful that Gail had managed to recover from her earlier antics and was willing to play, Holly curved her body to match Gail's and looking to Leo could see him watching them with curiosity. "So Leo, you've wiped the floor with your Aunt here, and I've knocked you back down a peg or two so what do you say you take on us both together?" she challenged. Leo smiled grabbing his mallet once more, looked to the pair to see if they were ready before slamming the mallet into the puck to begin the match. Gail and Holly moved together, Holly leading, guiding Gail as to which direction to aim their strikes and Gail providing the power into each hit. Leo was having a hard time matching the strength of her strikes, but was quick in his movements proving to be an equal match for the dynamic duo. Releasing a little more control to Gail, Holly pulls back a little resting her chin on Gail shoulder, her nose brushing subtly against her ear. Holly hears Gail's breath hitch at the contact and seductively whispers a reminder in her ear, "Breathe Colonel, you've got to remain loose and in control". Gail shivers, struggling to remain focus on Leo's excited gaze with the beautiful brunette whispering huskily in her ear. It's only when the sound of the machine indicating Leo had scored again roared to life that Gail found a renewed determination to win. She rolled her shoulders, picked up the puck, noted to 3-3 score and set to work. Ten minutes later when, the scoreboard roared to life once more showing the final score of 5-3, Gail let out a breath and smiled at Leo as he began his tirade of reasons that she cheated and how having Holly help her put him at an unfair disadvantage. Holly laughed into Gail's ear as Leo huffed and then set off across the arcade to the next game. "I like it when you take control." She whispered into Gail's ear before tearing herself away from the blonde's body and following after Leo. Gail felt the absence immediately, missing the warmth and the butterflies being so close to the brunette gave her. Bouncing on her feet twice to shake herself of the conscious thought of her now raging libido, she turned on her heels and followed the pair to the 'Zombie Attack' machine ready to pay back the brunette for her lesson.

Strolling up to the pair, Gail made eye contact with Holly smirking as she called out to Leo, "So buddy does the opposite hand rule still stand or do you think you can still take me no matter which hand I use?" Holly fully understanding the double meaning in Gail's question blushed as she tried to focus her attention on the new game machine in front of her.

"Nope, you are using your left hand Aunt Gail just like the bet said." Leo grinned.

"Okay buddy, load her up" Gail said picking up the gun with her left hand controlling the trigger. She turned to Holly, "Watch and learn Nerd, watch and learn". Holly smirked in return, rolling her eyes as if to say "Yeah, heard that before!" Gail turned to the screen as Leo picked up his gun and the game started the countdown to begin. She focused on the screen, allowing the gun proficiency and awareness the army taught her to kick in and focused on eliminating the targets. Completely immersed in the game, Gail was a vision. Holly could see the strength in her focus, the attention to detail, the skilled way in which she took out each of the zombies – it was almost scary how efficient each of Gail's take downs were. She admired the way her jacket clung to her muscles as she pulled the trigger, she admired the concentrated look in those big blue eyes and she loved watching the curves of her body move as she directed the gun in different directions on the screen. When the game ended, Leo dropped his gun in the slot and turned to Gail with a shocked expression. Gail smirked doing the same as she turned to face Leo, "What? Cat got your tongue buddy?"

Leo blinked, "But how? It wasn't even your good hand!" Gail laughed as did Holly.

"I'm army buddy if there is anything they teach you in the army it's how to shoot a gun. As for being good with both hands," Gail paused turning to wink at Holly who bushed a deeper red than before, "it helps to be prepared for anything over there. If I was to get my good hand injured and couldn't shoot with my left it could get me killed. Both hands are safest. Both hands return me home safely to you, Steve, your mom and everyone at 15." Leo smiled and launched himself into Gail for a hug. Gail smiled down at the little man as he spoke, "I'm glad you are home with us Aunt Gail."

"I'm happy to be home with you too, buddy" Gail replied kissing the top of his head. Holly was overwhelmed by the bond shared between the two in front of her and found a tear escaping as she saw Leo cling to Gail in the same way that Lucy grips Aaron when he's home. She realised then that the blonde was definitely someone she wanted to spend more time with. She was different from her previous relationships; the full extent of that difference Holly was unaware of but over time she would come to realise the truth in her own realisation. Releasing Gail, Leo turned to Holly with a grin, "You having a go?" Gail taking a deep breath to control her own emotions turned to brunette as well with a smile on her face.

"I can teach you if you'd like?" she offered more innocently than the brunette had with the air hockey but the brunette recognised the look in her eyes as anything but innocent.

"I'm sure you can. What the hell why not? It's not every day a Colonel offers to teach you to shoot a gun." Holly smiles as she walks further towards the blonde. When Holly reaches Gail, she immediately feels the blonde moving her to face the screen. She picks up the gun and then trails her hand down the length of the brunette's arm before taking her hand and moving her fingers to place them in the proper position. Leaning further into the brunette in front of her, Gail glances to Leo, "You up for another go then bud?" Leo smiled and nodded in return. Double checking the stance she had put Holly into, Gail assumes the same position Holly had with her in air hockey, resting her chin on Holly's shoulder. She then moves so that her arms are covering Holly's, steering the direction the gun faces. She whispers to the good doctor, "Okay when I whisper in your ear to shoot, pull the trigger. I'll do the steering for you."

Holly nods at the instruction muttering, "I'm sure there's an innuendo in there somewhere..." Gail laughs as the game's starting countdown regains her attention.

"Focus, nerd" she says the countdown nears its end. Gail controls Holly's movements in the game, revelling in how every whisper into the brunette's ear causes Holly to sharply intake a breath. Slowly as Holly gains confidence and efficiency in her awareness of the Zombies, Gail moves one of her hands from covering Holly's gun and slides it across the brunette's waist pulling her into Gail ensuring there is no space between the pair. It was this feeling of Gail's hand on her stomach that caused Holly to lose all concentration, allowing a Zombie to kill her character. As the game over sign appeared on their screens, an angry Leo and Holly turned to Gail, "That was your fault." Leo accused.

"How? Holly was the one playing." Gail argued back smiling at how ridiculous this argument was going to be.

"Yes, well you were meant to be controlling my direction. You stopped. I lost. So it is definitely your fault." Holly agreed with Leo the pair sharing a conspiring look.

"I told you I would release control when you got the hang of it!" Gail protested laughing at the pair.

"Nope, wasn't ready. Therefore your fault, which means you owe us something to make up for it." Holly continued.

"Oh really?" Gail asked eyebrows raised – where on earth was the nerd going with this?

"Yep Aunt Gail, you owe us." Leo agreed.

"Okay" Gail accepted, "and what exactly are you proposing that I owe you?"

"Ice-cream" the pair announced together.

"Well why didn't you say so? You both ready to leave this place?" Gail asked.

"Yep, I only want ice-cream now."Leo answered with a smile.

"And you Nerd?" Gail looked to the brunette.

"I agreed with Leo. Ice-cream is my only thought right now." Holly said high-fiving Leo.

"Well then let's go!" Gail announced, watching as Leo raced off to the exit and following him with Holly. As the pair neared the exit where Leo waited before pushing through the door, Gail held open the door for Holly grabbing her arm as she passed and whispering in her ear, "Ice-cream, huh?." Holly turned to Gail with a confused look on her face – God, could she get any more beautiful.

"What do you mean?" the brunette questioned.

"Ice-cream is the only thought in your mind right now? I can tell you now it's not your only thought." She replied with a smirk, releasing Holly's arm allowing her to pass through the door before continuing on to catch up with Leo.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's a small world...**

**Rookie Blue Inspired Fiction – Gail and Holly**

**(Chapter 7)**

Author's Note - Okay, so I'm going to hold up my hands and admit I've been MIA with this story and that this chapter is really rather short. I'm sorry. In terms of the lack of posting, I have been very busy between uni, placement, work, babysitting and well sleeping after all that. The story has taken a bit of a back seat because of that. With the shortness of this chapter, it mainly comes from two things. One - I've struggled since the break in writing to get my head back into the banter between Holly and Gail which makes writing them hard. Two - I like where the chapter ended and I hope you do too. As always I hope you enjoy the chapter and feel free to review and let me know what you think and want to know more about. Always happy to read constructive criticism! Thanks :)

Holly stood in the doorway for the arcade mentally berating herself for allowing the blonde to have the last word. Up until this point Holly had thought she was keeping Gail on her toes, never losing out on an opportunity to make the Colonel squirm. However, it seemed that the more time she spent with Gail, the bolder the blonde got in their flirtatious back and forth. Holly watched as the blonde walked away, taking full advantage of the view; admiring the sway of Gail's hips, the length of her legs and of course the way in which the blonde's jeans hugged her ass. Licking her lips and enjoying the barrage of Gail induced sexual imagery flashing through her mind, Holly promised herself that she would be back at the top of her game, giving Gail the run for her money she was so eagerly seeking. Holly's mission became to see just how flustered and worked up she could get the blonde. She pushed herself from her spot in the doorway and quickened her pace to get to her car, hoping that Gail wouldn't have noticed her stunned reverie. Glancing over to where the Colonel had parked, Holly watched as Gail pulled out of her spot, Leo waving to her as they passed on their way to the ice-cream parlour. Smiling and waving in return, Holly quickly got into her car, clicked her seatbelt into place before pulling of her spot and following the bold blonde.

Pulling up at the ice-cream parlour, aptly named "The Big Chill", Holly could see Gail and Leo waiting for her at the entrance. Gail was casually leaning against the building with her right foot bent and flat against the wall. If it weren't for her swift eye movements, clearly scanning her surroundings, the casual stance she had, in addition to the very sexy black leather jacket she was wearing, she might have led Holly to believe that she was relaxed about their upcoming interaction. However, after their earlier antics at the arcade, the brunette knew to be more aware of how Gail's body language revealed just how nervous the blonde was when around her. The thought of Holly making Gail nervous, was terrifying for Gail and thrilling for Holly. After parking and unbuckling her seatbelt, she stepped out of her car, locking it as she walked towards the duo. Gail noticed Holly approaching the minute she pulled up, however did not allow herself to make eye contact with her until the last possible minute; she needed the time to think about what to say to Holly when she approached. When she finally did glance up, locking eyes with the stunning brunette, Gail sharply inhaled a breath before releasing it slowly exhaling a, "Hi".

Holly smiled before responding, "Hi, yourself." The pair were locked in each others' gaze, neither one wanting to break the connection. Nor were they paying any attention to Leo, who just rolled his eyes at the two before pushing into the parlour to consider his options.

"Hi." Gail said more confidently this time.

Holly smirked enjoying the obviously flustered blonde, "You said that already" she retorted.

Gail exhaled a laugh before smiling gently, "You know it sounded familiar..." she trailed off, once again getting caught up in the wonderfulness that was Dr. Holly Stewart. It wasn't until Leo stuck his head back out the door from the ice-cream parlour demanding that Gail and Holly either get a room or hurry up and decide which ice-cream they want, that they broke their trance. Holly laughed at the wit of the kid and thoroughly enjoyed the deep shade of red that spread over Gail's neck and cheeks at the comment, before following Leo into the parlour and allowing her mind to drift to which sweet treat she would like, although her thoughts were of another taste entirely.

"So nerd, what flavour will it be?" Gail asked sauntering in behind Holly and Leo.

Shaking her earlier thoughts, Holly smiled and turned to Leo, "I'm not sure, what you having Leo?"

Thrilled that Holly and Gail had finally managed to tear themselves away from each other and pay attention, Leo enthusiastically turned half of his attention to Holly. The other half firmly on the ice cream on display in front of him, "That's easy! Chocolate!"

"And you Colonel?" Holly asked, turning to Gail her eyebrow raised.

"Think I'm going to have to go for cookie dough. What about you, doctor? Finally make a decision?" Gail smiled.

"Strawberry." Holly said confidently.

"You sure? There's no decision more important than this one?" Gail deadpanned.

"She's right. This decision is the most important one you may ever make." Leo joined in. The brunette looked between the pair, taking in their serious expressions and solemn nods to one another. She laughed, "Final answer."

Gail and Leo looked at each other, a silent conversation taking place, before Leo turned to the doctor, "Okay, we approve."

"Wait? What? You approve?" Holly asked disbelievingly, a smile forming on her face.

"Of course!" Leo exclaimed looking slightly horrified by the question.

"You can tell a lot about a person from their ice cream choice" Gail added before turning to the waiting server to order their treat. Once they had ordered, and Holly had stopped laughing, the trio decided they would take their icy treats and eat them outside on the bench in the park across the road. Laughing as they exited the ice cream parlour Holly asked, "So what are you guys? The ice cream mafia?" To which Gail and Leo both stopped dead in their tracks. Holly stopped also looking puzzled by the abrupt halt and looked quickly between the two for a sign of what was wrong. There was a beat of silence before Leo, using his deepest and scariest voice, started, "If we told you...". To which Gail finished, "we'd have to kill you" before continuing out of the door. It took the doctor a moment to recover before bursting with laughter and shaking her head in disbelief. Holly watched the pair set off together on the pavement and smiled; whatever mischief the pair got up to she was sure she wanted to be a part of it.

Despite the numerous innuendos which Gail desperately wanted to share with the enchanting brunette, she managed to rein them in for Leo's sake, and the trio had enjoyed an entertaining, while surprisingly innocent, conversation. The blonde and the brunette had become so lost in it that it wasn't until they heard the sound of Leo softly snoring, that they realised they should probably call it a night. Sharing a soft smile the two women slowly made their way back to their vehicles, neither really wanting to part company, Gail carrying Leo as he slept soundly. Holly helped Gail unlock her car as quietly as possible, trying not to disturb the sleeping Leo, and together the pair gently placed the little man in the car safely ready for the journey home. Once she was satisfied that Leo was still asleep and tucked in the car Gail turned her attention once more to Holly, shutting the car door gently and leaning back on it to face the stunning doctor. Holly, recognising Gail's reluctance to leave, gave the blonde her patented lopsided smile. She waited until the blonde broke their silence. "So..." Gail started.

"So..." the brunette repeated, raising her eyebrows in challenge to the blonde – _really? After an entire day together, the best she's got is, "so..."?_

"Thank you for today, it was a lot of fun." The blonde continued, genuine happiness glinting in her big blue eyes.

"No, thank you. It was my pleasure. After all, I do enjoy winning a bet... or two." Holly smirked in response enjoying the evident awkwardness the blonde was experiencing.

"Yeah, yeah, okay nerd. I'm out of practice what can I say?" Gail replied rolling her eyes. It wasn't until the silence which followed that comment forced Gail to make eye contact with the brunette that she realised where the doctor had taken her response.

The doctor's eyes were dark with desire as they burned into Gail's. She took a cautious step forward, noting the way Gail responded to the movement; her body shifting backwards, further onto the car as her pupil's darkened. Holly took two more confident, determined steps towards Gail until they could feel each others' breath on their skin, could feel their radiating body heat and hear and feel the quickened pace of their breaths. The two stayed in their lust driven gaze, daring the other to inch that little bit forward closing the gap.

"I'd be more than happy to help you practice," Holly husked her voice laced with want. Gail couldn't resist Holly's lips being so close; the smell of Holly's coconut shampoo, the way she was biting her lip and running her tongue over it became too much for the Colonel who pulled the doctor in by her neck sealing their mouths together in a kiss. The experience of kissing Holly was like a drug to Gail. She couldn't be satisfied with just one lip lock, with just one feel of Holly's lips on hers, just one taste of her. She needed more, to feel more of her, to have her closer. She felt almost out of control with how much feeling this one kiss had exuded. She felt Holly break their first kiss but unwilling to let her go, Gail placed her lips over the brunette's once more, licking the woman's bottom lip begging for entrance, to deepen the potency of the drug that is Holly's lips. Gail felt Holly give in to her request easily and the two moaned at the first contact of their tongues tangling in their sensual dance. Breaking their lip lock this time, needed to regain some composure, Gail blinked open her eyes, holding Holly's face in her hands making sure she doesn't go far and whispered, "I'm sorry, you just really had to stop talking." The look Holly gave her; the crease of her forehead in emotion, the uncertainty and vulnerability in her eyes was enough to melt Gail's heart. It wasn't until Holly has breathed out, "I won't say another word" that Gail kissed Holly again


	8. Chapter 8

**It's a small world...**

**Rookie Blue Inspired Fiction – Gail and Holly**

**(Chapter 8)**

**A/N - Life gets busy again as of Monday. Hoping to write more over the weekend to post sometime over my busy period but that may fall through as I'm working. Hope this tides you all over until the next one. As always I'm blown away by all the support. Please review! Let me know what you are thinking about what's happening and my writing. I'm always looking to improve! Thank you! A x**

The next morning, Holly awoke slowly; stretching out, breathing deep and allowing her unconscious mind to reacquaint herself with reality. A smile spread across the doctor's lips and she gently brushed her fingers over them remembering the feel of the lips of another on her own. Holly submitted herself fully to the memory of Gail's lips on hers; the feel of the blonde's hands cupping her face, the desire, need and emotion in those striking blue eyes, the touch of her tongue on hers and the breathless daze she felt when the Colonel slowly retreated. Holly squirmed; the effects of her memories forcing her to recognise her need to move for a cold wake up shower. Just thinking about Gail left the brunette all hot and bothered. The acknowledgment of that effect alone was overwhelming for the doctor. Holly didn't do relationships. Holly had a busy job, was a full-time aunty and a part-time mom when Aaron was away. She could only handle easy, friends with benefits, no emotional attachments. This giddiness over a simple kiss was not easy. _Simple? Who am I kidding? _Holly rolled over groaning into her pillow. Kissing Gail had been anything but simple. It had been intoxicating and delicious. Holly wanted nothing more than to keep kissing Gail. However, her rational mind was desperately trying to convince her of all the reasons why she should keep her distance from Gail. _This isn't like me! I don't do this. I don't do relationships. They're complicated and dramatic; always disappointing each other, wanting different things, different futures. Didn't my experience with Mia teach me that? _Holly needed to de-stress. Between the sexual frustration she was feeling at the memory of kissing Gail and the tête-à-tête her impulsive desires and her rationality were having, she felt like she was about to explode. Grabbing her phone, she sent off a text before dragging herself from the comfort and warmth of her bed, towards the bathroom and into a freezing cold shower.

Gail was awoken abruptly by the reverberating sounds of a guitar. She groaned, rolling over, pushing her head further into her pillow with the faint hopes of postponing the start of another day. It wasn't until she heard the "thwack" of wood banging together that she sighed in frustration, rolled over again and rubbed the palms of her hands over her face, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Still not wanting to move, Gail stared at the ceiling for a while. She thought about what song she wanted to teach Leo on guitar that morning and wondered if he'd learnt any on his own in the year she'd been away. _A year. _The blonde still couldn't believe it had been so long. Shaking the thought from her mind, Gail focused her attention on the events of the previous evening, or more to a significant person from the previous evening; Dr Holly Stewart. _Holly. _Just thinking of the hot doctor gave the blonde's shivers. Gail couldn't remember the last time she'd met someone who had the same effect on her that Holly did. She wasn't sure she ever had. Holly seemed to see right through the Colonel; she didn't fall for the rigid formality of speech, the stance and posture, the hard stares. Holly saw through it all. _Holly._ Even just saying her name internally made Gail squirm like a hormone raged teenager. The blonde couldn't help but remember each part of their evening last night. Enjoying each quip, each laugh, and each lopsided smile through the light of a new morning. The over whelming thought on her mind however was the unforgettable kiss. _The kiss. The kiss. The kiss. _If that was to be the last kiss Gail was to ever receive she would die a very happy woman. She remembered the feel of Holly's lips on her own, the smell of her skin, the fire that built inside her at first touch of their duelling tongues and the complete and utter breathlessness she felt when they broke apart. _Damn, she can kiss. _It scared Gail. These feelings for Holly were sudden. She didn't come home expecting to find someone. Gail knew the sacrifices those who loved someone in the military face. She saw it in Steve's eyes every time she was deployed and again when she returned home again. It was the reason so many of her previous relationships had fallen apart. No-one was willing to wait for someone who may never return. Rebecca was the closest she ever came to finding her someone, her someone she left behind. That crashed and burned though. Like they all did. _No. _She couldn't fall for Holly. She needed easy, light, no strings in case she was deployed again. If things changed down the line, then they changed but for now, for being back for a couple of days, Gail just needed simple. _Simple. I can do simple. As for Holly? _Gail groaned. Her body and her mind wanted two very different things and the internal battle the two sides were having was wrecking havoc on her plan for simple. The Colonel's rational mind was doing everything it could to convince the blonde that she needed to distance herself from Holly. Keep her distance and at the very most be friends with the doctor. After all, she was Aaron's sister, it would be hard to completely avoid the woman, not to mention the fact that she works with Steve. Her body, however... Her body was crying out to touch the woman and be touched by her. The desire was overwhelming, and if it weren't for the young boy currently in her care and awaiting a guitar lesson she would have taken care of the growing wetness between her legs immediately. The fact that she hadn't had sex in over a year probably wasn't helping her in the Holly department. Groaning again, Gail dragged herself from her bed. She sat at the end, stretching before standing, padding her way to the door, picking up a jumper from the floor and slipping into it. She pulled her bedroom door open and made her way to the bathroom calling out to Leo that she was going for a shower on the way. _A very cold shower. _

Once she was showered, her libido calmed and dressed in a casual outfit of jeans, an "ARMY" t-shirt and comfy socks, she padded her way into the kitchen. After a year, everything seemed different to Gail. Then again she hadn't really spent a lot of time in the apartment before having been deployed. She made her way through the hallway into her open plan kitchen; cabinets which held minimal cutlery hung on the walls, her refrigerator and freezer stood in the corner, the counters were granite and in the middle, Gail's favourite thing about her kitchen (other than the likelihood that it held her beloved cheese puffs) was the island. Gail had fond memories of sitting on a peaceful Sunday reading the paper with her morning coffee at her kitchen island, not caring how much time had passed. Upon entering, Gail set about starting a pot of coffee. She needed her caffeine.

"Morning buddy, you eaten yet?" the blonde called to her nephew.

"Morning Aunt Gail, yeah I had some cereal while you were in the shower." Leo replied.

"That's good. You sleep okay?" Gail continued, while getting out her favourite "DAD" mug.

"Yeah. You remembered my guitar lesson this morning right? You said last night that I could have it before you drop me off at Grandma's?" Leo asked, the hope evident in his voice.

"I remember buddy. Don't worry. We'll see if we can fit in a song or two before you need to be dropped at your Grandma's. Your mom wanted you dropped off at two so that gives us just over an hour and a half before we need to get out of here. Any requests for what you want to learn?" Gail asked whilst pouring herself a cup of black coffee, picking it up and carrying it over to where Leo was sat on the couch. The couch had its back to the kitchen and was facing the window, strategically placed so that Gail could watch the stars at night and watch the sun come up in the morning. Two things she could do while deployed; they gave a sense of home despite being so far away. She placed the cup on the coffee table, and went over to where her guitar was resting in the right hand corner of the room leaning behind the lamp. Other than the couch, the lamp and the fireplace, the Colonel's living room was rather sparse. Most of her furniture was still in storage; she had been renting out her apartment while she was away, and the renters wanted to use their own furniture. Grabbing her Gibson acoustic guitar which was plastered with band and army stickers and a couple of Star Wars ones too, she made her way back to the couch, plopping herself down next to Leo bringing the guitar into her lap. She rested the dip of the base on her thigh and settled her right arm over it.

"Well, you said no Bieber and no One Direction right?" Leo asked, smiling brightly.

"Yeah buddy, sorry I'm not a fan of that boy band stuff. Maybe later when you're older I'll learn them to teach you so you can impress the girls or boys or both, but not until then." Gail smirked at the rising blush on her nephew's face.

"Shut up. I don't need to impress anyone." Leo retorted.

"That's very true. You're impressive in your own right buddy and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Gail said sincerely.

"Thanks Aunt Gail. Anyways, I've been listening to a lot of Steve's old music." Leo admitted.

"Oh really? So are we talking The Offspring, Blink-182, Green Day, yeah?" Gail smiled; she could remember blasting, "What's my age again?" through the speakers of Steve's old pick-up when Elaine and Bill got too much.

"Yeah, I really like Green Day. I was wondering if we could do "Boulevard of Broken Dreams"." Leo asked biting his lip in anticipation of Gail's response.

"That's a good song. We can definitely do that." Gail replied winking at her favourite nephew (only nephew but Gail wasn't one for semantics). They spent the next forty-five minutes going over the chords and getting the right strumming pattern before Gail asked Leo, "How come you were listening to Steve's old music anyhow? You get bored of Ed Sheeran?"

Leo shuffled around a bit avoiding Gail's gaze, he was nervous about how she would respond to his answer. "Steve pulled them out on your birthday last year. I'd woken up in the night and Steve was still up. He had an old box out in front of him and he...he looked like he'd been crying. I sat with him for a bit, before he put the box in my lap saying that it was all he had. I didn't know what he meant. So I asked." Leo started nervously, looking down at his arms framing the guitar. Gail gulped, trying to reign in her emotions. She hated how hard it was for Steve, Leo and Traci whenever she left. She knew the others felt it too, the guys at Fifteen always made her feel like she was family even though she wasn't a cop, but Steve, Leo and Traci always had it the worst. They were the ones who she really left behind each time she was deployed.

"What did he say?" Gail prompted Leo to continue. He looked up briefly, meeting her eyes. She could see the hurt in them, the sadness in the memory.

He continued, "He said that the box was all the memories you had together and that it was all he had of you, of your childhood. He pulled out the old mix tapes you would play in your escape car journeys, and put them into the player he had for them. He took one headphone and gave me the other. We just sat and listened to the music for a while, before he started talking. I think he partially forgot I was there. He just seemed to be talking. He was talking about some of the drives you took and how he wished the night you'd left that he could have been there to take you away in the car and that maybe then things would have turned out differently. I don't know what he meant by that, but when I asked he said it was your story to tell." They sat in silence for a minute after Leo had finished. Neither really knowing what to say or how to move from the sombre place they now found themselves in. Gail absentmindedly starting strumming the guitar as she often did when her mind was elsewhere. Leo watched Gail's hands as they played. He slowly began to join in, strumming the chords to the Green Day song and was unsurprised when the Colonel began to sing. That was how they chose to acknowledge Steve's pain at time lost with his sister and both Steve and Leo's pain at missing someone they love someone who may never come home. They lost themselves in a boulevard of broken dreams.

After dropping Leo at his Grandma's, Gail took her jeep to the storage locker to pick up the last of the boxes and furniture stored there. She loaded all of it into the back seats and trunk of her truck before heading back to the apartment to unpack. It was here, amidst boxes of her possessions; kitchenware and clothing that Traci found Gail when she stopped by two hours later.

"Hey, I didn't realise you'd be coming over? How come you're not at work?" Gail asked opening the door wider so the Detective could pass through.

"I took a half day; I need to start getting organised for tonight. You are still coming right? Cause you and I both know Steve would be gutted if his little sister, who has just returned home from a year deployment, missed his birthday..." Traci added laying it on thick as she entered the blonde's apartment.

"Of course I remember Traci. I know how excited Steve has been on Skype, saying how it's the first time in two years I've been home for his birthday. Plus, I did drop Leo off at your mom's earlier, so the fact that I was dropping him there and not with you wouldn't let me forget tonight." Gail responded closing the door behind her friend.

"Good, how was Leo this weekend?" Traci asked her mother's curiosity taking over.

"Leo was great. We had a great weekend. I tell you though that kid of yours needs help holding a bat." Gail smirked laughing. Traci just had to look at Gail crookedly in confusion before the Colonel was retelling the whole tale, including the entrance of one Holly Stewart and the ensuing arcade/ice cream parlour extravaganza. Traci listened intently, laughing at her son's mishap with the bat and watching with interest as the blonde's face lit up as she talked about the forensic pathologist. Traci and Holly had become good friends over the time she'd been a homicide detective, she knew Holly was gay and had an interesting relationship history. Seeing how animatedly and surprisingly smitten the Colonel was already with the stunning doctor, Traci couldn't help but worry that Holly wouldn't be able to give Gail the relationship she was looking for. That was until something Gail was saying piqued her interest again:

"I mean I'm not looking for a relationship. We both saw how that works out with Rebecca, but it wouldn't hurt to have another friend on my side right?" Gail rambled.

"Are you sure that's all you are looking for with Holly?" Traci asked, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Gail asked looking up at her friend from her perch among boxes of glassware.

"I mean, you're not talking about Holly like she is someone you purely want to be friends with. You like her. A lot more than you are willing to admit, enough that it's obvious in your voice and face whenever you say or hear the name Holly. You're practically smitten already Gail!" Traci explained in a teasing tone.

"I am not smitten! Gail Peck does not do smitten! Traci, I'm not smitten. I mean, I can't be right? It's crazy. I've spent a couple of hours with the woman. I can't be smitten." Gail started outraged and indignant, although slowly losing her confidence.

"You are totally smitten Gail Peck and you don't even realise just how much." Traci stated, shaking her head in disbelief at the quickly unravelling Gail Peck. This was not how the detective had imagined her afternoon. She figured she would catch up with the Colonel, making sure she would be attending that evening's shenanigans at the Penny, talk birthday presents and then be on her way. However, here she was faced with her boyfriend's sister slowly coming to realise that she's swiftly falling for one Holly Stewart.

"Oh my god! This can't be happening! I've been home 5 days! 5 days Traci! I can't already be smitten. No. This isn't happening. This can't happen. Traci you have to help me." Gail said hurriedly, stricken with panic.

"Okay Gail, you need to calm down. First of all, I don't really think this is something you can control or else it probably wouldn't have started happening in the first place. Not with that wall you put up anyways. Secondly, there are some things you need to know about Holly before you jump to the assumption that you being smitten will mean a relationship." Traci started, attempting to calm and reassure her clearly frightened friend.

"That's not... I don't just think that Holly is automatically going to want to go on a date with me, never mind be in a relationship. Hell, she could be seeing someone for all I know. Though I don't suppose she would have kissed me if she were. Then again she might. I barely know Holly." Gail rambled on, completely oblivious to the amused smirk on Traci's face.

"You're rambling. Lieutenant Colonel Gail Peck never rambles. You really are in so deep already Gail." Traci sympathised.

Gail groaned, she hated how deep this conversation had become. She was unpacking her apartment for crying out loud, that didn't mean she had to unpack the newest relationship in her life (if she could even call it that). She needed some levity back, "Yeah that's what she said." It took her a beat but soon Traci was laughing at the blonde's comment, and soon the pair was in a fit of uncontrollable giggles. The comment wasn't really that funny, but as soon as they started they couldn't stop. After a while, their laughter seemed to subside and the only sound in the room was the ticking of the newly hung clock and the sounds of their deep breathing.

"God Trace what do I do? I can't go through what I did with Rebecca. That wasn't fair on either of us. I don't want to ignore her though. Holly. I like her and for some reason she's the first person in a long time that I am just free to be me with. There was no judgement for being military, no need to censor what I said. I could just be. I don't want to lose that." Gail admitted timidly, her vulnerability seeping through the bold exterior she put up.

"Maybe you don't have to Gail. Maybe you and Holly can be friends...at least at first. Like I said there is a lot you don't know about Holly. I feel the need to point out that she has a lot on her plate between her job and taking care of Lucy when Aaron is deployed. She may not want a relationship and she may not ever be able to offer that to you. You need to be clear on what it is you are looking for with Holly and what it is she wants from you, if anything." Traci replied sincerely.

"I know. I know. I just... This has come out of nowhere. Holly has come out of nowhere and I don't know what to do with how that makes me feel." Gail confesses.

"Maybe you don't have to do anything Gail. Just let everything unfold and see where it goes." Traci suggests.

"You know how hard that is for me Traci. I'm military. We plan and prepare and check and double check everything, taking into consideration every possible thing that could go wrong." Gail states firmly, almost like a mantra.

"I understand that Gail. I do. You can't plan for Holly though. She's her own entity."

"I know. I know. It's just..."

"Taking time to adjust."

"Yeah..."

"You know Gail, no one expects you to automatically be 100% comfortable here. You've been away for a year. That has to take its toll at some point."

"I feel like I've missed so much you know? I mean, I can't believe how big Leo is now."

"Well a lot can happen in a year."

"Yeah, it can..." Gail replied her mind drifting to her own experiences in the past year. Clearing her throat and trying to clear her mind of her memories, she turned and smiled at Traci, "So, what is in store for my darling brother tonight then?"

Traci smirked, "He's asked for a big gathering at karaoke night at the Penny. I think he'd be happy just showing off that his cool soldier sister is home though."

Gail laughed and smiled, "Why on earth would he pick karaoke night? The idiot can barely sing in tune!"

"Yeah, well beats me. Either way he seemed very smug when I told him that's what we were doing so I suppose we shall find out tonight. Speaking of, what did you get him?" Traci asked with curiosity.

"Well what do you get the brother whose birthday you have missed for the past two years?" Gail mused smiling at Traci.

"Alcohol?" the detective guessed.

"Is a given and..." Gail teased.

"A pair of socks? I don't know Gail." Traci relented.

"Season tickets to his favourite sport." Gail answered, a smug smile plastering her face.

"He'll love it." Traci grinned and the two shared a sincere moment of mutual affection for the red haired Peck.

"So, you'll be there? At 8 and no later?" Traci reminded as she picked up her things to leave.

"I'll be there." Gail confirmed showing her friend to the door.

"Good." Traci smiled giving Gail an awkward one armed hug before slipping out of the door. Gail turned back to her boxes, glancing to the clock. She had about another four hours for unpacking and then she had to start getting ready for the Penny. _Better get a move on then._

"Remind me again, why I have been dragged here for a second time in two days?" Lisa huffed as Holly pushed her into their batting cage.

"I told you. I didn't think that once made up for the awful set ups you've been forcing me to go on." Holly replied, grabbing the helmet and placing it firmly on her head before taking the bat from Lisa, hitting the button and stepping up to the plate.

"Forcing? That's a bit harsh Hol. It's not like I've had a gun to your head and dragged you to meet these beautiful women. I mean think about it. It must be so torturous to go on dates with such lovely looking ladies regardless of how they turn out..." Lisa snarked, jumping a little at the sound of the first pitch coming hurtling toward her friend. Holly focused on the ball coming toward her, narrowing her gaze, raising the bat and swinging through to meet the ball with a satisfying "thwack". Smirking she settled back into stance awaiting the next pitch before replying to her friend.

"Yeah, okay. Maybe force is a little harsh, but you have to admit while these women are lovely to look at, they lack in so many other departments." Lisa watched as her friend prepared for the next pitch and was ready this time when the ball machine sent the next one hurtling towards Holly. God, did she hate sports.

"Well, you aren't normally interested in dating them Holly. No strings is always the motto you tell me to go by. So cut the crap, why are you here? More importantly, why the hell am I here? Again..." Lisa moaned, the last part coming out as more of a groan. Holly ignored the question. Well as much as was possible with Lisa's eyes boring into her. She just continued to focus on the next pitch, chanting the same mantra in her head that she had been all day. _Don't think about Gail. Don't think about Gail. Don't think about Gail. Don't think about Gail._ She could hear Lisa's whines in the background, begging her to spill the beans already so she could leave. _Focus Holly. Ball. Wait. Swing. "Thwack"_

"Come on Holly. I don't have all day." Lisa groaned on.

_Ball. Wait. Swing. "Thwack"_

_"_Holly!" whined Lisa.

_Ball. Wait. Swing. "Thwack"_

"Holly Stewart if you don't tell me what going on right now, I'm leaving your sorry ass right here and going home!" Lisa fumed losing patience.

_Ball. Wait. Swing. "Thwack"_

"Fine. Be like that. It's your own fault anyways. Don't be sore now, after the fact. You seemed more than happy to go along with the charade yesterday." Lisa huffed, pushing herself from where she had been leaning on the fence. Holly shot to attention, rushing to the ball machine button, switching it off before ripping off her helmet and turned to her friend, confusion and outrage clear across her face.

"What the hell are you on about?" Holly demanded.

"You and the Colonel! Just because it took you until today to figure out she let you win your bet does not mean you get to drag me here and ignore me. That's pretty fucking low Holly" Lisa growled as she continued to storm out of the batting cage and headed to the exit of the facility. Holly blinked. _No way. No way did she forfeit. _Needing more answers, the brunette quickly rushed from the cage, depositing the bat and helmet with the attendant before chasing after her friend.

"No way did she forfeit. No way. I won fair and square!" she shouted to Lisa's back as she walked across the car park.

Lisa turned on the spot, "I can't believe how blind you are to this. She likes you and she obviously has a clear affection for her nephew. Of course she let you win. The smile on Leo's face when he realised she'd lost was probably enough to make the whole thing worthwhile for her. Jeez Holly, even Rachel could see it clear as day."

"But... but..." Holly stuttered, her mind blank of how to respond. When Lisa realised that may be all she was getting from her friend she turned and continued walking to her car.

Holly was stuck in her own thoughts. _Why would she forfeit? Why? She was as competitive as I was! Was it really all for Leo? I thought we were having fun. No. Hell no. I need a rematch - _this realisation breaking the brunette from her thoughts. She glanced up to see Lisa was a couple of steps from her car and immediately sprinted after her, noticing that her friend seemed determined to leave her behind.

"Lisa, wait. Please. I'm sorry. Truly. It was a shitty move ignoring you. I just, I didn't know what to do. I don't do this. All the relationship feelings rubbish. You know me. I deal with simple. It's all I know how to deal with. Especially when Aaron is away and I have Lucy. I don't have time for a relationship let alone the emotional capacity for one. Yet in strolls Lieutenant Colonel Gail Peck and she's great with Lucy, and adorable with Leo and so fucking beautiful it's overwhelming and she kisses me like she may never get another chance and every thought of keeping things simple goes out of my head because she's all I can focus on and I've known her for 5 days." Holly rambled, releasing all the frustrations the batting cages were meant to be helping to get out of her system. Lisa turned, leaning against her car now and took her friend in. She was wearing her cut off jeans and loose t-shirt. It was the look on her face though, that made Lisa forgive her instantly. Holly looked defeated and scared.

"Look. No-one is saying you have to have a relationship with Gail. If all you want is a bit of fun then why not see if Gail can give you that. Remember though Hol that she will leave. Same way Aaron does. So if there is anyone who understands not being able to offer a relationship it would be Gail." Lisa empathises.

"I can't Lis. I really can't. I don't want a relationship. I can't have a relationship. I just. Not after Mia. Not when Aaron has the job he does and Lucy needs me. I just...I can't." Holly admitted quietly, feeling broken. Lisa immediately stepped forward taking her upset friend into her arms and holding her. The pair stayed like that for a few minutes, Holly allowing her friend to comfort her.

"You don't have to Hols. Really you don't. Just see how it goes with Gail. Be friends with her and see how it goes, okay?" Lisa said stepping back to look Holly in the eyes.

"Friends, yeah. I, I can do friends." Holly managed to get out.

"Good." Lisa smiled.

It was as she was moving around to the driver's side of the car that the ringtone of Holly's phone sounded.

"Dr Stewart." Holly answered.

Lisa watched as the vulnerable, loving and open women who would take Lucy to school, read her bedtime stories, and play tickle monster with her and hold her in the night when she cried for Aaron swiftly became the professional and confident Dr. Stewart.

"Where?" Holly asked, glancing over to Lisa, shooting her an apologetic look.

"I'll be right in."

"Crime scene?" Lisa asked knowingly.

"Body back at the lab, Guns 'N' Gangs want me to look it over." Holly admitted.

"Well come on then Doctor Death, your body awaits..." The two ladies got into the car heading towards the lab. It was in the car, with Lisa focusing on the road ahead, that Holly remembered the promise she made to herself in the car park. Pulling out her phone she pulled up the contact she was looking for. Typing a message and hitting send before she could talk herself out of it, Holly relaxed back into the passenger's seat and tried to focus on what was awaiting her at the morgue.

Gail was just restarting after Traci had left when she felt her phone vibrate her pocket. Expecting a cheeky reply to her birthday message to Steve, she eagerly pulled out her phone and opened up the message.

_Nerd: Colonel, you owe me a rematch._

Gail smirked. One thought on her mind; _busted._


	9. Chapter 9

**It's a small world...**

**Rookie Blue Inspired Fiction – Gail and Holly**

**(Chapter 9)**

Author's Note - Okay I know it has been an age since I posted so I wholeheartedly apologise for that. I have had a lot on. However, my summer has started which hopefully means more regular updates to this! Thank you all for reading and sticking with this story. This chapter is by far not my finest. Which is why if any of you may be interested in being my Beta for this story I would be completely grateful. I find my chapters to be choppy and lacking flow at the moment and while I feel guilty about the lack of updates, I am becoming more and more bothered by the lack of craft in my own writing. So please message me if you are interested! Desperately seeking a Beta! Once again read, feedback and I hope you enjoy. This chapter did not turn out the way I had originally planned. Please also bear in mind I know NOTHING about the Canadian Military or Afghanistan etc. All mistakes are my own and I take complete responsibility for them. If you know better, then please let me know and teach me. I don't own Rookie Blue etc. etc. Thank you and let me know what you think. A x

Holly hurried into her office; quickly pulling off her coat, hanging it up on the coat rack behind the door, depositing her bag at her desk, slipping into her pristine, white lab coat, grabbing her phone and sliding it into her pocket before rushing to the lab and the awaiting body. When she got there, her lab assistant Todd, had the body prepared for autopsy and her tool trolley awaiting use. Holly smiled; she loved useful lab assistants. More than that though, Holly loved her job. She loved the science; the biology, the chemistry, the forensic criminology. She loved the anatomy; how every organ has its function, its role to play in the human body. She loved the precision, the attention to detail; the way in which it was absolutely crucial to ensure that every slice, every measurement was exact. Holly loved her job. She loved the science behind it and the way in which it allowed her inner need for precision to roam free without fear of judgement. More than all of this though, more than the love of the chemistry or the anatomy, or even the way in which detectives and cops would come looking to her, looking to the science for answers, Holly loved the reasons behind her job. Holly loved that she could give a voice to someone who had been deprived of it. She was honoured to be the person, whom the dead told their last story to. Holly told the truth of the dead.

It was here, doing the job she loved, that Steve found her. Holly watched as Steve entered her lab. The same way she always watched the law enforcement professionals who entered her area of expertise. Holly had learned to recognise in her years of collaboration with those law enforcement professionals the signs of those who respected her work and respected the bodies on her table, those who respected her work but were disgusting by the reality of its necessity, and those who respected her work but chose to block out the humanity of the person on her table. She envied those who could do that; block out the humanity. Holly was a professional, she focused on the facts, the science, but Holly could never escape the humanity of the person on her table. Not ever. Not when relatives would look to her for the answers their deceased loved one could no longer give them directly. That was her honour, her privilege; she not only was allowed the insight of their human science, but also their humanity. It was that privilege which drove Holly in her work.

Detective Steve Peck, had been in Holly's lab a handful of times recently, his cases in Guns and Gangs, were only sometimes homicide related and even then Homicide would usually then take the lead on that aspect of the case. However, on the few occasions Detective Peck had been in her lab, he would always stand on the opposite side from where Holly was working and faced the body head on. He never shied away from the body, from the dead. Holly wouldn't look up from her work as he entered. There was no need. The dead deserved her full attention; a fact all those who entered Holly's lab had to learn. Some might have found the silence between the two professionals awkward or uncomfortable, but neither did. It was this; this respectful silence every time that meant Detective Peck was welcome in the lab. Detective Steve Peck respected the dead.

It was only when Holly was finished; when the main organs had been dealt with, the main stories told that he would speak.

"What have you got for me Doctor Stewart?" Steve asked resolutely.

"Female, Bethany Peterson, aged 28, no signs of any major blunt force trauma, no signs of any sexual assault, time of death is between 2 and 3 this morning, still waiting on results from toxicology, but these were found inside her stomach, therefore an overdose which led to cardiac arrest is the most likely conclusion, however I'd rather wait for the toxicology results before confirming that." Holly replied.

"Of course Doctor Stewart, any way of determining the time of ingestion of those balloons?" Steve asked taking a closer look at the white plastic.

"That's very difficult to calculate. Most people should have passed the balloons anywhere between 18-36 hours after ingestion but it differs from person to person and until the toxicology results come in there is no way of knowing what she swallowed or how much of it." Holly replied sincerely.

"Okay how long will it be before the toxicology results are in?" Steve pressed.

"Another hour or so, I'll have the courier send them over when they are done." Holly replied, her focus turned once again back to the body on her table.

"Okay, thank you Doctor Stewart." Steve replied, nodding to Holly as he moved to leave the lab.

"I didn't realise you had a sister." Holly stated, still facing the body.

"Yeah, Gail; she's in the army, has been for years. Why?" Steve asked curious as to why all of a sudden Holly was interested in his personal life.

"My brother Aaron is a Cadet with her regiment. I met her at the assembly last week. I never even realised you had a sister. You'd never mentioned her and no one else around here has either." Holly asked, continuing to finish up with the body in front of her. She hoped that her focus on the body still, would throw Steve off of her less than subtle attempt at probing for information on Gail.

"Ah yeah, Aaron has a little girl right? Lucy? I remember Gail mentioning once when she Skyped home. It also explains where she disappeared to at the assembly. As for the not mentioning her, I know it sounds bad and it's not that I'm not proud of her because I truly am; she fights for our country, so that you and I can live the lives we life and do the jobs we do but..." Steve hesitated, taking a deep breath.

Holly turned then, slipping off the plastic gloves and looking to Steve, "But?"

"It's easier; to not mention her, to act like I don't have a sister. It just..." Steve struggled.

"It's easier to try to forget, than to remember the danger they face, than to remember that they might not come home." Holly stated. The two shared a look of pure understanding, one that only those who struggled with the worry, the understanding that every moment, every goodbye could be the last, could truly understand.

Steve gave an empathetic smile, and breathed out a "yeah" and the two went back to their comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts of their siblings.

"Lucy must love having Aaron home now. I gather you are the one who looks after her while he is away?" Steve asked, breaking Holly's reverie.

"Yeah, she's over the moon, as am I. He's been gone so long this tour. It's the longest we've been apart. I love Lucy and I love Aaron. I feel more like a co-parent than his sister at times, but I understood why he enlisted and I do understand why he leaves every time he does. It's just hard sometimes, explaining all that to Lucy. How do you explain to a little girl that her Daddy willingly leaves her to go fight in a war?" Holly paused taking a deep breath, unsure of where all of these feelings came from, "Sorry, I didn't mean to unload on you."

Steve smiled, placing a reassuring hand on top of one of Holly's, "It's okay. You needed to talk to someone who understood, and I am happy to be that. It's refreshing to speak to someone who gets left behind like I do. The others, our family at 15, they try to get it, to understand but they just can't. Not the way that Traci, Leo and I do. They can't understand, though they try."

"Yeah, thanks. At least they are home for now. Your sister was kind enough to give Aaron an extra week off." Holly smiled, trying to relieve the darkening mood.

"Yeah I bet she did that without authorisation too. It's probably all sorted now though." Steve laughed.

Holly smiled, "What do you mean?"

"It's part of the reason she's risen through the ranks so quickly. She looks out for the men and women first, the politics second. Her brothers and sisters all look out for one another and will always respect her for that. She has their trust and their favour." Steve smiled proudly.

"She is certainly interesting, your sister..." Holly smirked, as Steve looked back at her with an amused expression.

"Well speaking of my sister, today is my birthday..." Steve started before being cut off by Holly.

"Surely if it's your birthday, then that's speaking of yourself..." Holly snarked, laughing at Steve's annoyed expression.

"Oh yeah, I can see why you are so interested in Gail" Steve smirked back, laughing as Holly blushed. "If you'd let me finished, I would have said that it's the first birthday Gail has been home for in a couple of years. I'm having a big birthday bash at the Penny. As someone with a night of freedom, now that Aaron is home, you should come. See that sister of mine, you clearly have a not-so-subtle interest in?"

Holly stuttered, blushing furiously, "I...I... well maybe, I'd need to see if Aaron needed me or anything and I still have a lot of work to do here..."

Steve laughed wholeheartedly, "I'll see you at the Penny at 8, Doc. Don't be late!"

Holly watched as Steve sauntered out of her lab still laughing, she shook her head, wondering what on earth she was letting herself in for...

Holly stepped out of her car, grabbing her things as she did so and headed toward her front door, locking her car on the way. When she reaches her front door, she tries the handle first, guessing that Aaron and Lucy should have made it home before her. Smiling at being able to open the door without her keys, Holly called out to the pair, "Aaron, Lucy, I'm home."

"Aunt Hollllyyyyyyy..." came a shout from further inside the house and not a minute later a small body with bright blonde hair came hurling towards the brunette.

"Hey sunshine, how are you? Have you had a good day with your dad?" Holly laughed, picking up her niece, holding her close before resting her on her hip and walking towards the living room.

"Yeah, it was great! We went to the acwariom!" Lucy giggled.

"Aquarium, you goofball!" Holly laughed tickling Lucy.

"Daddy, daddy, help! Aunt Holly is tickling me!" Lucy laughed, shouting out to her dad.

Aaron appeared at the door with a thud, "Did someone say tickling?" he asked in a very serious, superhero-like tone.

"Yes Daddy! Please! Help me!" Lucy struggled against Holly giggling loudly as her Aunt had her lying on the couch.

Aaron looked at the situation, with a mock serious look on his face, he winked at Holly who smiled brightly in return, "This just won't do..." he stated before immediately joining Holly in tickling his daughter. The three continued laughing and tickling until their cheeks hurt from smiling so much. They sat, tangled together on the couch, each smiling and breathing heavily. It was these moments, of having the family together, just enjoying one another that Holly missed most. They stayed like that, Lucy moving to cuddle in the middle of them, Aaron reaching out to put his arm around his sister. It was only when Holly looked to the clock, noticing the time that she broke their silence, "Do you need me at all tonight?"

"What do you mean?" asked Aaron, looking at his sister. Lucy also turned her head to look at her Aunt, a question in her eyes.

"Some people from work are going to the Penny for one of the Detective's birthday, I was wondering if it was okay to head along seeing as you have Lucy right?" Holly asked.

"Yeah sure that's fine. Whose birthday is it?" Aaron asked smiling, glad his sister was having a night out for once.

"Eh...just one of the detectives" Holly blushed looking away.

"Just one of the detectives, huh? Then why are you blushing like a fool? You know Lucy, I think your Aunt Hols here has a bit of a crush..." Aaron teased.

"OOOoooohhh, on who Aunt Hols?" Lucy joined in, giggling once more.

"Oh shush, it's just some people from work that's all. I don't have a crush on anyone." Holly tried to convince, despite her growing blush.

"Look Lucy, it's definitely a crush! Look at her face!" Aaron laughed, moving towards Holly. She knew what was coming next.

"Aaron, Aaron, no! Come on. I'm too old for this." Holly squirmed, a smile firmly on her face.

"Too old! Too old!" Aaron exclaimed, "You hear that Lucy? Aunt Holly is too old for tickles apparently. You know what we say to that Lucy?"Aaron glanced to his daughter still moving steadily into position.

"Too bad!" Lucy squealed pouncing on her aunt staring the tickle frenzy. Aaron laughed, quickly joining in. Holly squealed and squirmed, begging them to stop as she laughed harder.

"Come on Hols, you can tell us. Just tell us whose birthday it is and we will stop right Luce?" Aaron taunted and teased.

"Yeah!" Lucy giggled in confirmation, continuing to tickle her aunt. The two continued their attack and Holly could feel a stitch forming from laughing so hard.

"Okay, okay! It's Steve's birthday. Steve Peck!" Holly shouted, still laughing. Lucy and Aaron stopped their assault laughing at how easily the brunette had given in to their tickling.

"Steve Peck. This wouldn't by any chance have anything to do with Gail now would it?" Aaron teased, loving the embarrassment evident in his sister's cheeks.

"No, of course not. I barely know the woman." Holly replied stubbornly.

"You have a crush. You have a crush. You have a crush." Lucy sang giggling at how uncomfortable it was making her Aunt.

"You guys are awful." Holly laughed, "I'm going to make a start on dinner." Aaron laughed as his sister walked away into the kitchen. He'd missed these parts of being home. He knew how much Holly was giving up, watching Lucy while he was away. If Gail was able to put a smile back on his sister's face, he was glad for it. After, telling Lucy to go tidy up, and wash up before dinner, he followed his sister into the kitchen.

"I'm only teasing Hols. If you like Gail then go for it, just know that she could leave for deployment at any moment." Aaron said bumping his sister's shoulder as she scoured the fridge for something to cook for dinner.

"I know", Holly sighed, "I don't know Gail well. I can't deny I'm attracted to her okay? But there...it's just..."

"What is it Hols?" Aaron asked, reaching out to reassure his sister.

"You two have a lot of history. I don't know a lot about that. Whenever I talk to you about her or vice versa you both tell me it's the other person's story to tell. How can I get to know her if all she does is send me to you?" Holly asked frustration catching up on her.

"Okay, what story did she say was mine to tell?" Aaron asked looking at Holly.

"Look, I'm not trying to force you to tell me anything. I know how hard it must be to talk about things from other there..." Holly rambled.

"Holly, which story?" Aaron asked more forcefully.

"The one about Skyping Lucy." Holly sighed, looking to her brother with tired eyes.

"Ah. Yeah that would be my story to tell." Aaron paused. He looked at his sister, seeing how tired she was after working so hard. He remembered all of their Skype calls while he was away; remembering the looks of exhaustion, the lack of talk about Holly's friends, or any dates. He owed his sister more than he could ever repay for all she did for him and for Lucy. He nodded before beginning. "Okay if I tell you this, you have to promise to hear the whole thing before judging okay?" Aaron asked, seriously.

"Okay..." Holly replied hesitantly.

"No Hols, you need to be sure okay?" Aaron continued.

"Okay. I'll hear the whole thing." Holly stated purposefully. Holly watched as Aaron nodded, taking that in. She watched as he seemed to be struggling with where to begin, how to tell this particular story. "I was sent as part of a unit to go do some aid work in one of the villages; go help hand out water and survival packs, fix roofs, a whole bunch of things which would help the locals survive the conflict. Major Peck had organised us into three groups; one to hand out aid to the houses on the outskirts of the village, one to go to the school which was being used as a shelter and one to go to the hospital. I was assigned to Major Peck's group which were to go to the school; many of the local families who had lost their homes were living there. It had become their safe haven in more ways than one. We travelled into the village before splitting up into our teams and heading to our assigned destinations. It was a routine mission; we'd given aid to the locals a number of times over our tour. They were beginning to recognise us as more than just the uniform, they were beginning to trust us. The kids in particular loved Gail. She'd sing to them, and tell them stories, make them laugh. We'd play soccer and softball with them. They would laugh and joke with us. The men would ask about how they could help their families, protect them; keep them safe from this war. The women would care for the children, and everyone else. They would share smiles with us as we relished in the laughter of the children, in the moments of escape from the horror of the conflict." Aaron paused, a storm brewing in his eyes and spreading across his face, lost in a world he would never be able to leave, not completely.

"We were helping to build a new water fountain in the school, joking around with some of the local guys, showing them how it would work, teaching them how to fix it if the situation occurred. Major Peck was in the school's gym hall looking for Aneeka, a little girl who was made deaf from IED explosion, and Cadet Peters was with her. The sound was unlike anything I had ever experienced, the "boom", the silence which followed, the ground shaking, the feeling reverberating through your entire body, the looks on everyone's faces, the cries of pain and fear, the waiting for the next "boom". It would always follow, that next "boom". One after the other, coming down like rain, again and again. I don't even remember thinking that I had to move, I just remember doing it. I remember running through the halls of the school, radioing to Major Peck through the coms. I could hear the other groups radioing to her as well; all of us trying to figure out where the bombs were hitting, what the best plan of action would be. Major Peck was calm when we got to her, little Aneeka who was unfazed by the noise but felt the shake was clinging to her. She reminded me so much of Lucy; I looked into this little girl's eyes and could only think of my own daughter. Major Peck radioed to the other groups first, hearing from them that the bombs were closer to our location than any other. We had to evacuate; to get the locals from the school and to the hospital about 10 kilometres away, it wasn't far but we had no other option, not with the bombs already dropping. Major Peck mobilized the other group not at the hospital, telling them to place themselves at the interval between our two locations and to help the locals move. Then she organized us, giving us each a room in the school to clear and mobilized us. I can still see their faces now. The fear in the mothers' eyes, the fathers' as they tried to protect their families. What I will never forget though was the normalcy for some of these, children as young as 5 or 6 were completely nonplussed by this. This was their normal, and that is a harsh reality I will never get over. I headed to my given location and immediately started getting these locals out of the room and out of the building. We could hear the bombs getting closer all the time." Aaron paused taking a breath. Not looking to his sister, if he had though, he would have seen the tears streaming down her face. The pain of the horrors she was hearing etched there.

Aaron continued, "I cleared my room, and radioed to Major Peck. She had cleared hers and was moving to Cadet Peters' location. I radioed that I would do the same. I found them both stock still in the room. There was a woman with her child in her arms, cradling her. I didn't understand why they weren't moving, evacuating as planned. I moved further into the room about to snap some sense into the pair of them when I saw why they had stopped. The woman, this poor, tired, terrified woman, had a loaded gun to her child's head. I could see the exhaustion and fear in her eyes, and her steady gaze through tear stained eyes. This woman had been tortured by the terrors of war. She had had enough of the fighting. She wanted to sleep. At least that was what she told Major Peck as she tried to reason with her. Gail did everything she could; told her of the wonders her baby could someday see and do if only given the chance to live. She tried to reason with the woman that they could seek refuge in Canada or the USA or the UK. She tried to offer her hope. If not for her then for her child, she gave the woman a choice. She told her that she would not take the decision away from her, that was not her right, nor was it something she could decide for her. She asked her though, to consider the choice she was making for her child. She asked her if she could really pull the trigger extinguishing the life, the light she brought into the world." Aaron paused, turning slightly. Holly could see the tears streaming down his face. She instantly regretted making him relive this, regretted asking the question. These were horrors no one should ever have to relive.

He took a deep breath, tears streaming down his cheeks and continued, "The silence after was deafening. I never understood what people meant by that expression until that moment. Then all of a sudden it was filled with noise. I don't remember much else from that mission. Of that which I do remember though, two things are as clear as if it was yesterday; I will never forget the sounds of that young child crying, screaming their lungs out, nor will I ever forget the look of lifelessness in that mother's eyes." Aaron turned to face Holly, tears staining his cheeks, his chest heaving as sobs wracked through his body. Holly wanted nothing more than to hug her brother and hold him tight. He looked straight at her, and yet Holly felt like he was looking straight through her. "You asked why Gail sang to Lucy that night on Skype. That Skype call was 8 hours after that mission. I had gotten completely drunk on whatever we could find on base, we all had. Major Peck was the only one who was even a little sober. Her making a fool of herself on Skype with her guitar saved Lucy from seeing me for the emotional wreck I was and still am. She saved Lucy, that night too. Not just that baby and the hundreds of other locals we evacuated. She saved my little girl's innocence and that is something I will never be able to repay." Aaron finished with a sigh, before walking past his sister and out to their back garden where he crumpled to the ground, grieving for the woman who could no longer cope with the horrors of her world.


	10. Chapter 10

**It's a small world...**

**Rookie Blue Inspired Fiction – Gail and Holly**

**(Chapter 10)**

**A/N - Sorry this has taken me so long. I was away for a week as well as working which delayed this update. I also struggled with focusing my thoughts in this chapter, so any thoughts would be appreciated. You'll notice the musical addition to this chapter and I would really appreciate your input as to how you think that works with the piece. Music is a major drive for me as a person and is a big part of how I plan this story. As always I'm blown away by all the support. Please review! Let me know what you are thinking. I'm always looking to improve! Also, I'm still looking for a Beta so if anyone is interested, give me a shout. You can find me on tumblr too - alisonwest. Thank you! A x**

Gail stared up at the sign above the doorway, taking a deep breath before pushing through the door, birthday card securely in her jacket pocket. She had spent some time getting ready, scrubbing herself clean of the grime and dust of unpacking before dressing in a pair of tight, dark, black jeans, deep blue shirt tucked in, her black leather jacket and combat boots. To put it simply, Gail looked stunning. Her leather jacket always gave her confidence and not purely because of the obvious sex appeal it gave her. No, the jacket was important to Gail for the badges sewn into the arms, each one standing for a symbol of her identity. Her hair was short (as per her usual military cut; she claimed it was easier to maintain but she'd once admitted to Traci that she liked the way it fought the heat in Afghanistan, plus the way people reacted to it, their eyes roaming her face and body wasn't a bad thing either) and combed to sit with the longer strands tucked in behind her ears. Gail was nervous, more so than she'd expected of herself. She knew why, understood that the butterflies in her stomach were her body's reaction to her mind which was reluctant to endure the questions about her tour and the sympathy looks she received the minute someone discovered she was military. But this was her family, this was Steve, she could do this for them, for him; after all it was his birthday. So Gail masked her nerves with the same bravado she used with her unit, pushing open the Penny door and scanning the room as she entered.

Gail strolled confidently over to the table her brother and the rest of her family at fifteen had commandeered. There was a slight stiffness to her gait as she walked; habit now after serving for as long as she had. Most of the group were already gathered around the birthday boy and yet it was with a warm smile and Leo's story in mind that she spotted the empty chair next to his. That chair, Gail was sure was reserved for her. She could hear Steve now telling them all the same line he always did when talking about her, "You can't sit there; that's my sister's seat. She's in the military...and she's awesome." Gail had overheard Steve's explanation once before, but instead of ribbing him for it, she allowed herself to just enjoy knowing that her brother was proud of her. Gail knew that he would always be there for her and that somehow they would always have each other's backs. Her parents may not be there, or even care if she survives her tours, but he was always there, waiting on her to return home safely to him. He was all the family she needed.

Gail was so lost in her own affection for her fireball brother that she didn't realise she'd been spotted until she heard his voice, "You're here!"

"Of course I am, said I would be didn't I? Have you ever known me to not to stick to my word? If I say I'll be there, I'll be there and at least I can guarantee I'll be on time!" Gail joked, bumping shoulders with the older Peck.

"That was one time!" Steve exclaimed.

Gail laughed and looked around her other family, "Come on guys, he hasn't changed that much in a year, right? Still has to be at least five minutes late? Of all the Peck rules to stick, being punctual was not one of them." She scanned the group looking for the first person who would back her up. She looked to Traci who was seated on the other side of Steve, noticed the small smirk on her lips before the group descended into laughter. "Sorry, Steve but you have to be one of the most likely people to be late even to parade. You just stroll in whenever, and I know you're a hot shot Detective in Guns N' Gangs but I know for a fact you've literally just strolled in the building." Traci admitted laughing sheepishly.

Steve, laughing too now, added, "Fine! Okay, so I'm not always on time but would you like to share exactly why I'm regularly late there Traci?" Blushing heavily now Traci stuttered out a response while the rest of the group continued laughing. It was clear that each and every one of them was aware of the change in dynamic with the blonde back in their midst. It was Oliver though who fully understood the feeling they were all experiencing. Gail had finally returned to them. Having her here, bantering with Steve, interacting and embracing her 15 family, this was the missing piece, this was home. Oliver nodded to himself acknowledging that these places; the Penny, 15 Division, his cabin, each of their houses; not one of them was home while Gail was deployed. Only when she was safely amongst their midst did it really feel like home. He glanced to his side, catching the eye of the woman he loves, Celery, and knows that she too understood that when it comes to family, they couldn't have gotten any luckier.

Gail had allowed herself to drift from the conversation, and quietly signalled that she was going to the bar after going to the toilet. She noticed the almost empty glasses and decided she'd just get the next round. She ducked out of the group quietly, walking to the restrooms before going about her business. When she had finished, she stood in front of the mirror, splashing water on her face as she noticed the changes since she had last looked in this mirror. She noticed the bags under her eyes, the practically invisible scar just above her left eyebrow, another at the bottom of her chin, but the most recognisable difference Gail noticed was her eyes. Those who didn't know the blonde well would claim weight loss as the most significant change, but that was nothing compared to the shadows in her eyes. Gail's normal clear blue was darkened by the horrors they'd experienced, her eyes bared her soul, showed the ghosts that haunted her dreams, her life, her every breath. Gail stared at her own reflection, she stared into the physical evidence of her tour, the marks left on her skin and forced herself away from the mirror and back to the festivities, back to the reasons she fought to return home safely from the horrors of war.

Gail wandered to the bar, ordering another round from the bartender before turning to people watch. She looked to her family, all happy and smiling and considered herself lucky have them all. She looked out around the other Penny patrons and regarded them all with respect; these were the men and women who kept her family safe, they protected them while she couldn't. In Gail's eyes, that fact practically made them family too. They were all connected, each person protecting the next in one way or another. Gail turned back to the bar, nursing the beer she'd poured herself while the bartender organised the other drinks.

"Feels weird to be back?" a voice questioned. Gail turned toward the voice, looking up from the drink to see Dov standing next to her. He gestured to the drinks being loaded onto the tray on the bar, "Figured I'd help you carry them over."

Gail nodded in understanding, she had considered ignoring his earlier question; it wasn't something that was easy to explain, but this was Dov, "It's great being home. It's good to see everyone and I am so happy for you and Chloe. You'll be a good husband and she an amazing wife."

Dov beamed, "Thank you. I never really got to say it but I owe you a lot. I overheard your Skype conversation with Steve one night at 15 and what you said to him stuck with me. It really gave me the kick up the backside I needed to pop the question."

Gail smiled, "That's great. I have no idea what I could have said but that's great."

Dove laughed, "You told Steve that in life not all of our choices turn out the way we expect them and sometimes the choice is not within our control, but when it comes to our heart, it makes the choice on its own out of purity, truth, courage and love. If we know without a shadow of a doubt that our heart has decided, then that is the choice that comes above all others, always." Gail nodded thoughtfully, sipping her beer and the two were silent for a moment. She took a deep breath and sighed, downing the rest of her beer and pouring two more from the pitcher, "It's weird being back yes but every time I consider how weird it is, I consider those in my regiment and the hundreds of other regiments out there who didn't make it home. Then it's far less weird and far better understood as the blessing it is." Dov was quiet in response before touching Gail's arm fondly, waiting for her to meet his gaze, "I am so unbelievably glad you are home."

Gail sadly smiled, placing her hand over his before raising her glass, "To those who fought with honour and sacrificed the world for me to be here with you all."

Dov shared her sad smile, raising his glass also, "To the real heroes" and together they drank.

When the two reached the table again and distributed the drinks, the group were about to move on to the presents.

"Okay, come on people show me how much you love me!" Steve grinned. Gail laughed; she'd forgotten how funny her brother could be when it came to presents. Before Gail finished school, there was a couple of years when it became a competition for them to see who could out do the other in buying the best presents. It was nice to see that some things didn't change. Presents started from Traci's side and went around the group. Traci handing over a watch as well as whispering something into his ear; Gail was sure she didn't want to know what that was. Steve smirked, an obviously devious one, and gave Traci a long kiss, before breaking apart with a wink. Next to Traci were Andy and Sam who handed over a gag gift of a tartan hat complete with ginger hair, "For when you either lose your own or it goes grey. We can't let the fireball die out now can we?" Sam explained with a smirk as the rest of the group enjoyed the joke.

"This fireball will never die out but I will remember this when it's your turn Swarek consider yourself warned!" Steve laughed as Oliver and Celery handed over their gift. A wide smile spread across Steve's face as he opened their gift and he nodded appreciatively to Oliver, "Every birthday deserves good malt" he explained.

"Thanks man." Steve smiled reaching over the table to shake his hand and moving round to kiss Celery on the cheek. Next to Oliver and Celery was Chris who handed over a box of beer with the explanation that he had no idea what to get him. Steve laughed, thanking him and shaking his hand. Next were Chloe and Dov, who gave Steve a couple of new ties as well as offering to pay for dinner the next time the four went out together. With everyone else having had their turn, Steve turned to Gail,

"So sis what did you get me?"

Gail smiled shaking her head, "I'd be more worried about the next gift you get me dear brother. This will be hard to beat." She watched as he opened the envelope pulling out the tickets, the laminated passes and the voucher tucked in behind them both. She watched as his face morphed through a variety of expressions; from surprise to happiness to excitement. It was as she was watching her brother's reaction that Gail didn't notice a certain brunette, bespectacled, beauty enter the bar and make her way to the group's table.

Holly had pushed her way through the now packed Penny, spotting the group immediately as she entered. She approached noticing that all eyes seemed to be on the Peck pair.

"No way! Is this for real? How did you even swing this? You've been home a matter of days!" Steve exclaimed looking at his sister surprised.

"What do you take me for Steve? An amateur? Please! I know how to buy an ace birthday present. Oh there is also a voucher in there for that whiskey place you like so enjoy that too." Gail bantered. It was then that she noticed Holly standing next to the group. The blonde couldn't help the appreciative gaze of the brunette's outfit; the dark, skinny jeans which clung to her clearly muscled legs, the curve of her hips, not to mention the way the maroon shirt she was wearing showed off her cleavage. Gail raised her eyebrows at the doctor's presence, meeting the brunette's eye as she caught Gail's perusal of her body. Holly was grateful for Steve's continued conversation with the blonde, in order to return the favour.

"Seriously Gail, how did you swing this?" Steve asked the surprise evident in his voice.

Gail laughed, "Man, you're like a dog with a bone! Buddy of mine's dad is one of the managers at the rink. He was able to swing me the passes, the meets, and the good seats. He owed me a favour anyways."

"Dang, sis! This is great! Looks like you all better be extra nice to me if you want the second ticket. I can't believe I have season tickets, and VIP passes for the Maple Leafs! First game goes to Leo though guys." Steve smiled as the rest of the table's conversation turned to how the Maple Leafs would fair their next season, not to mention if their luck would improve or rapidly decrease with Steve in the stands. Gail thought it would be the latter. She had taken her seat again nursing her beer while Steve greeted Holly.

"Hey guys, you all know our resident forensic pathologist. Holly this is the usual 15 family. That's Celery, Oliver's better half and I think you know all of the others from work, and of course my sister Gail." Steve said smirking, signalling to Gail he clearly knew there was something more to the two's relationship than meets the eye. He pulled another chair over for the brunette placing it between him and Gail.

"Hi" the brunette said smiling at the blonde.

"Hi, how's it going?" Gal asked, noting the awkwardness in the air.

"Well you know it's funny I thought I'd won this bet at the batting cages the other day, but a friend of mine informed me that in fact I'd been allowed to win." Holly said looking pointedly at the Colonel.

"I don't know how anyone could do such a thing!" Gail exclaimed exaggeratingly.

"Hmm, I agree. It does seem rather strange. So you wouldn't know anything about such a thing would you?" Holly asked again.

"Nope" Gail returned, popping the 'p' and turning her gaze to face the others at the table.

Holly shook her head, "Cut the crap Gail, you threw our bet. Why, I don't know. Maybe for Leo's sake. Either way you owe me a rematch with different stakes and this time no self-sabotaging. "

Gail smirked, "While I am not admitting to having interfered with the outcome of said bet, I will agree to another with different stakes if you so wish."

"I do." Holly stated definitely.

"Fine" Gail returned.

"Fine" Holly nodded. Gail smirked shaking her head at the conversation with the stunning brunette.

They had gone another round, the group talking animatedly together; Dov and Chloe discussing their wedding preparations – the music, the flowers, the dinner, the reception, the church, the dress – and the group were all admitting how much they were looking forward to it.

"Speaking of music..." Steve started.

"Oh no, here he goes..." Swarek groaned.

"No, no Sam don't you worry." Steve smirked looking around each of the faces in the group.

"What is going on?" Traci asked, "Honestly you've been up to something all day!"

"Well... as we all know, it's been a long time since a certain member of this family has been here for this auspicious occasion and I just figured that since she was here she would grace us with something we've all missed..."Steve continued, pointedly smirking cheekily at Gail the entire time. Gail groaned knowing that no matter what her brother had planned it couldn't be good. She could hear Holly giggling quietly beside her and looked to the brunette shaking her head.

"Ladies and gentlemen, cops who catch the crooks, tonight we have a special treat for you all! Tonight we welcome back 15's family member, the newly promoted Lieutenant Colonel Gail Peck to our midst and it is only right that she returns to this hallowed establishment with a song. So come on everyone put your hands together welcome our first singer of tonight's karaoke, Gail Peck!" the barman spoke from a microphone on the small stage in the corner of the bar, his voice over-enthusiastic and dramatic. Gail put her head in her hands, pushing to her feet, passing the rest of her 15 family who were all laughing heartily. Gail strolled to the stage as the rest of the Penny's patrons clapped more in respect of her return than interest in her singing. When she reached the small stage, Gail stepped up onto it and scrolled quickly through the list of available songs finding one that suited the occasion. She nodded to the bartender that he could go back to the bar and shook her head at the group as they whooped and cheered and all looked far too happy with themselves. She stepped up to the microphone, taking a firm grip of it before beginning, "Hello folks, before we start I would like it noted that the last time I sang in public it was to a bunch of soldiers who had heard far worse than me so bare with me. As for the band of misfits over there, just know that I will return this delightful favour in due course, and I can promise you that. Sleep with both eyes open 15. Oh and happy birthday big brother, you're a pain in the ass but I'll always have your back. Here's to you!" With that, Gail swung her hips as the opening beats of Stevie Wonder's "Signed, Sealed, Delivered" sounded and grabbed the entire bar's attention with her opening belt. She smirked pointedly at Steve as she sang the intro's "Oh yeah, baby..." Gail's voice was like velvet and it was clear to Holly as she sat transfixed that she had an excellent range. She sang directly to the group losing any frustration at having been tricked into it the minute she heard the opening bars.

Like a fool I went and stayed too long

Now I'm wondering if your love's still strong

Oo baby, here I am,

Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours

Gail moved as she sang playing to the audience. She grabbed the microphone in her right hand, moving her left arm across her body as she sang 'signed', across in the opposite direction for 'sealed', downwards for 'delivered' and sang with a bright smile 'I'm yours' as she pointed at Steve. The group as well as the rest of the patrons in the Penny were laughing and clapping as they sang along.

Then that time I went and said goodbye

Now I'm back not ashamed to cry

Oo baby, here I am

Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours

There was no denying that not only could the Colonel sing but she could perform as well. Holly was entrapped by the blonde's performance; the sway of her hips, the velvet voice that sent shivers down her spine, the confidence, the interaction with the Penny's patrons but above all her lips. Holly couldn't take her eyes off Gail's lips as she sang. She desperately wanted to feel those lips against her own once again. She needed to hear that velvet voice sing a different tune; one that had the blonde exclaiming "oh!" for a very different reason. Put frankly, Holly wanted, no needed, the Colonel for a private performance between the sheets. With every note, Holly could feel the growing puddle between her legs and knew she could no longer deny it, she wanted Gail, and she wanted her now.

Here I am baby

Oh, you've got the future in your hand

(Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours)

Here I am baby

Oh, you've got the future in your hand

(Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours)

I've done a lot of foolish things

That I really didn't mean

Hey, hey, yea, yeah, didn't I, oh baby

Gail sang the chorus were ease and confidence and the Penny sang with her; they laughed, they danced and 15 were more vocal than anyone else. Holly could see clearly, as could everyone else, the family dynamic the group had and it was clear as day to the brunette why the blonde held so much of their affection.

Seen a lot of things in this old world

When I touched them they did nothing girl

Oo baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered,

I'm yours, oh I'm yours

Holly watched keenly as Gail swaggered across the stage, grabbing the microphone from the stand and jumping down off the stage. She moved over to where the group were sitting and as she sang 'girl' and the familiar chorus she directed them to Holly, who was certain she needed to change her underwear. The energy in the room was electric; everyone was together in their excitement and joy and love of music. Holly and the rest of the group were certain they'd never seen the Penny so alive.

Oo wee babe you set my soul on fire

That's why I know you're my only desire

Oo baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered,

I'm yours, Here I am baby,

Oh you've got your future in your hands

(Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours)

Gail was not shy in singing towards Holly; she was in her element; lost in the groove and swagger of the music, letting her voice and her body feel every beat and every note. She allowed herself the opportunity to just express herself freely, enjoying the reaction from the Penny's crowd, not to mention her 15 family or the brunette. Gail stood directly in front of Holly as she sang, almost serenading her but there was a distinct difference to what Gail was doing. She wasn't serenading the doctor. No. She was seducing her and the blonde sincerely hoped it was working. The sexual tension between the two had been driving her mad.

I've done a lot of foolish things

That I really didn't mean

I could be a broken man but here I am

With your future, got your future babe (here I am baby)

Here I am baby (signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours)

Here I am baby (here I am baby)

Here I am baby (signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours)

Here I am baby (here I am baby)

Here I am baby (signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours)

As the song neared a close, Gail returned to the stage still holding the microphone in her hand. She showed the Penny what he voice could really do; making use of her range as she sang the riffs and belted out Stevie's improvisations. On the very last line, as Gail looked out to the Penny's crowd she shouted out to them, "Sing it with me! Signed, sealed, delivered..." and received the Penny's answering song as they all joined in with "I'm yours". The Penny erupted into applause once the song was finished, and Gail gracefully laughed, taking a bow as she left the stage. The barman attempted to get others to go up and try their hand at it but it seemed that people weren't quite willing to have to follow Gail's performance. When she made it back to their table, Steve greeted her with a big hug and it was clear that he was overwhelming proud and happy to have his sister here with him. The two parted and Gail was immediately fending off compliments about her performance, she laughed, "Well if you all liked it that much, you can show your appreciation by buying me a beer". The group laughed and returned to their conversations, as Traci and Andy tried to convince Steve and Sam to sing something together.

Allowing herself a moment to relax again as the rush of performing dissipated, Gail turned in her seat to find Holly looking at her with an odd expression on her face. It looked to the blonde like she wanted to say something but was too shy, "What's up nerd? Cat got your tongue."

"That... was amazing Gail. Leo was right, you really can sing." Holly gushed, blushing at how obviously affected she had been by the Colonel's performance.

"Yeah, well, that nephew of mine is slightly biased besides if he can't stand my singing who else will teach him guitar?" Gail smiled and the pair laughed together. It was when the laughter died down that Gail realised what the look she was seeing in the brunette's eyes was, "Aaron told you didn't he?"

Holly snapped her head up to meet the blonde's gaze. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't seem to find the words so Gail continued, "About the night that I met Lucy on Skype and why it was me she was speaking to not Aaron."

Holly was shocked at the blonde's honesty, "How? How do you know?"

Gail sighed, "I can see it in your eyes. The mix of emotions; the excitement and arousal from me singing to you, the sadness at the understanding of why your niece thinks I can't sing and gratitude at understanding the necessity of her thinking I can't sing." The pair shared a look of understanding, and of appreciation. Holly desperately clutching for the right words to convey to the blonde exactly what she was feeling but knowing that everything she could say would come up short of the gratitude she felt so deeply for Gail. She stuttered a little, "Thank...Thank you. For what you did. You inadvertently saved me too that night. Your focus was on Lucy and on Aaron not shattering his little girl's small space of ignorance, but you saved my small space of ignorance too that night. It's hard enough to hold Lucy's hand and to comfort her, to fill in where Aaron can't, knowing he is in a war zone, one he may not return home from, but to know the true torture that haunted him as he was out there would have broken me. I don't know how I would have kept it together for Lucy. I, just... I... thank you Gail. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." When she had finished she released a shuddering breath, wiping away the stray tears that had escaped. Gail smiled sincerely at the brunette and waited until she met her gaze again, "No. Thank you. For being the support he needs and Lucy needs. I doubt you hear it often enough and the media will always portray us as the 'real heroes' but they are wrong. We go out there and we do our jobs, acting on instinct and out of habit. You stay behind, stay with the humanity of knowing your loved one may never return. So thank you for being the pillar of support you are." The two smiled softly at each other and Holly felt the sudden urge to hug the blonde which she swiftly filled. Gail laughed as Holly clung to her returning the sentiment by wrapping her arms around the doctor.

"Come on nerd, this is a party. Let's enjoy it okay? No more military talk? At least not the heavy stuff, deal?" Gail asked a hint of playfulness in her voice. Holly's grin grew into her familiar lopsided smirk and she nodded to the blonde, "Deal." The two shared an eager smile and turned their attentions to the night ahead of them.


	11. Chapter 11

**It's a small world...**

**Rookie Blue Inspired Fiction – Gail and Holly**

**(Chapter 11)**

**A/N - I know, I know, once again it has taken me longer than promised to update this chapter and I wholeheartedly apologise for that. At the same time, I will admit this is a purposefully short chapter. I wanted to give a glimpse of Gail in her military environment as well as set up the basis of another chapter which will have more Gail/Holly interaction and help build upon their relationship. Also, please note I know nothing about the Canadian military so all mistakes I take full responsibility for. As always I appreciate all of the support I receive for this story and am overwhelmed that you continue to read. Please review (it only helps to motivate me :)), favourite, follow and all of that jazz. Alternatively you can still find me on my tumblr - alisonwest, and feel free to message me there. I hope all is well for all you and I hope you enjoy this chapter. A x**

It had been two weeks since Lieutenant Colonel Gail Peck had returned home from her yearlong tour in Afghanistan and now, as she passed through base security, she returned once more to working alongside her military brethren. While entering into the Penny had been nerve-wracking for the Colonel, entering the base was an entirely different story; returning to base was another way in which the blonde was coming home.

After showing her identification to the two guards at the gate, being greeted with a salute, smile, respectful nod and a "Welcome home, Colonel", Gail drove her truck to her designated parking spot outside of one of the training buildings. She was to meet first with her superior, Colonel Frank Cote to be filled in on her added duties now that she was a Lieutenant Colonel rather than a Major. All Gail knew about her job role on base at this point was that she was to play a bigger part in training the new recruits. Once parked, Gail grabbed her keys from the ignition, her black briefcase from the passenger seat and emerged from her truck. She locked the car behind her before straightening her posture into her military pose and fixing her uniform. Her black uniform jacket displaying her military achievements, rank and affiliation to her native Canada, sat proudly over her crisp white shirt and black tie. Gail had opted for the accompanying black trousers rather than the skirt.

Taking a deep breath she made her way towards Colonel Cote's office, nodding at her brethren who greeted her with salutes and "Colonel" as she passed. Colonel Cote's office was in the main building on base; it stood tall and proud at the centre of the base. The main building was home to the offices of most of the high ranking personnel on base; which is what led Gail to believe her new role would involve mainly training – only those personnel highly involved in the running and evaluation of the military training programmes had offices in the building designated for such activity. There were three floors to the main building, and the offices were arranged in order of hierarchy; those most high ranking personnel on the top floor. Cote's office was on the second floor.

Gail entered the main building, showing her identification to the guard at the door, passing through their security checks and made her way to the staircase leading to the upper floors. Again she passed her fellow military brethren and was greeted with salutes, nods, smiles, and respectful acknowledgments of "Colonel". To an outsider Gail could see how these greetings could be seen as sharp, professional, perhaps cold. However, anyone who understood the military would be able to see these greetings for what they truly were; signs of solidarity, of respect, of family. As Gail reached the second floor, she smiled at the thought and headed towards Cote's office on the far left of the corridor. The Colonel took a deep breath before knocking on the outside office door. She was admitted with a formal female "You may enter", and greeted Cote's assistant who then informed Colonel Cote of her arrival. Gail waited patiently for 5 minutes before being admitted to her superior's office.

Cote's office was a respectable size containing only furniture which the Colonel himself would have deemed essential. As Gail entered the room, she was immediately facing the Colonel as he sat at his dark brown desk. The wall behind him bore maps of different areas of the world, primarily the major conflict areas Canada were involved in combating as well as a map of all of the Canadian military bases (not just those of the army but those of the other military divisions also). On the wall to Gail's left, were Colonel Cote's military certificates all mounted in glass cases, along with his medals and newspaper clippings of any stories involving his achievements. The wall to her right held flags which had been pinned up; the Maple Leaf was displayed proudly alongside the flag of the Canadian Army.

Gail stood to attention in her superior's office and waited until she was greeted to respond. Colonel Cote was a tall man, with short black hair that was evidently greying. He had a broad figure and stood with the same straight-backed postured drilled into all military personnel. He stood to greet Gail, and the pair saluted in respect, before Cote outstretched his hand for Gail to shake, "At ease, Colonel. You're one of us now." Cote laughed, his smile reaching his eyes.

Gail smiled, "Thank you sir, though I wouldn't go that far; I'm not a full bird Colonel yet."

Cote's smile stayed firmly in place as he addressed Gail, "No, not yet. Give it another year, two maximum. I haven't seen someone fly through the rank as quick as you in a good number of years."

Gail stood firm with pride, sharing his smile which reached his eyes, "Thank you sir, that means a great deal. I'm very proud to be a part of our family here."

Cote nodded in agreement, "It shows soldier. However, enough with the chit chat, you are here to work and that is exactly what we will get on with."

"Thank you sir, I would appreciate that. I just want to get back into the fold, so as to speak." Gail admitted.

"Whether off duty or on, you are always in the fold Colonel." Cote noted sincerely.

"I know sir; once army, always army." Gail agreed.

"Precisely. Please take a seat Colonel and I'll take you through your new responsibilities." Cote offered, gesturing for Gail to take the chair on the opposite side of his desk.

"Thank you, sir. I'm looking forward to playing a bigger role in working towards our goals here on base." Gail mentioned as she sat in the proffered chair.

"As you rightly should and surely will. The basis of your new responsibilities will lie in the training of our new recruits. Before you played a more involved role in running drills and taking cadets out to the ranges, now on top of that you will be responsible for some of the screening of our cadets, discipline when necessary as well as reviewing and evaluating our programmes making adjustments where they can be bettered to best prepare our recruits for facing life on tour." Cote stated handing Gail a folder of information. He continued, "In there you will find a new job description outlining your responsibilities, rank etc., as well as a schedule for the first couple of weeks before you start to take that over yourself. You'll also find details on the training programmes you are in charge of, a list those cadet's needing review or disciplinary action, also the programmes up for evaluation. I've already had the files of your cadet troop delivered to your office ready for your perusal and your first session with them is slotted for this afternoon. They've been given their initial briefing on conduct etc. here on base, so this will be their first training session. You will share an assistant with Lieutenant Colonel Rodgers, who is in charge of those working with our equestrian family. The assistant's details have been put into the file too and he should be along to introduce himself to you at some point as well. Any questions?" Cote asked looking to Gail with curiosity.

"No sir, I think I have everything I need here. I do have one question though not entirely related to this and you may feel free to not answer it. I know it may be above

my rank and allowance to know now." Gail continued warily.

"Speak your mind, Lieutenant Colonel Peck." Cote allowed with a solemn nod.

"What is the likelihood sir, of myself, or any of those in my unit returning to deployment without having asked for it? I know some had asked for another tour and have been granted it, but I was curious about those who had requested to be placed on base." The Colonel asked hesitantly.

"You are right. That information is no longer something for your professional concern. However, as their last ranking officer and their brethren, I will allow it. Of those requesting placement on base, most have been accommodated although you and I both know we have to adhere to the needs of the field first so some have been redeployed. However, none of those were specifically in your unit, as you were deployed for the longest tour of the units which returned at the assembly. It will be reviewed again in six months, at which point, any of the returned units may be deployed." Cote admitted, maintaining eye contact with Gail the entire time.

"Thank you for allowing me the question sir and for your answer. May I ask what the likelihood of my redeployment is?" Gail questioned.

"You are less likely to be deployed due to your promotion though it is never off the table completely Colonel, same as it is for all of us." Cote admitted.

"Thank you, sir." Gail said sincerely.

"You're welcome Colonel. You are dismissed to your duties." Cote said, standing again and saluting to Gail.

Gail returned the salute before turning to leave the office, folder in hand.

After her meeting with Cote, Gail had returned to the training building which held her own office. Her office was on the top floor (the third) and was at the far end of the corridor adjacent to the lift. On arrival, Gail noticed that she passed her new assistant's office on the way; however the office was empty so the Colonel decided she would wait for him to introduce himself later. Her own office, while smaller than Cote's by a reasonable amount, still held enough space to fit in all Gail's office essentials. Her belongings; her personal effects such as photographs and drawing from Leo etc, her military tactics and history books, manuals and training program info; from her old office two floors down had been moved to her new office and lay either still in the furniture or in boxes. The personal files of the cadets in her troop were in boxes on the desk; she was to have a group of 30 cadets. Her walls were bare for now, however with a little time; Gail would soon have it sitting the way she liked. Noting that she had four hours until she met with her cadet troop, Gail decided she would spend the next hour or so unpacking and organising her office before sitting down to a working lunch reading the cadet files. To Lieutenant Colonel Gail Peck, it was a plan of action and she was ready to get back in action.

After an hour spent unpacking books, stacking them on shelves, hanging up cased military certificates and a map, placing photographs on the desk, as well as hiding bags of cheese puffs in different spots in the room (an essential for any office according to the Colonel), Gail made her way out of the training building to the base's main mess hall for lunch. It was here that as she went to return to her office once more, with her lunch of macaroni cheese, that Gail overheard another conversation. Before she could remember the protocol she cut in, "What do you mean they are cutting the military band?" Gail asked her voice high pitched and upset.

"Excuse me Colonel?" Lieutenant Colonel Tremblay asked of Gail, annoyance clear in his voice.

"My apologies, Colonel Tremblay; it is not my place to interrupt. However, if I may be so bold, were you saying that the military band was being cut?" Gail asked, sincerity in her voice.

"Apology accepted, Colonel. Yes, you heard correctly, they are cutting the military band as no one has stepped forward as band leader after Colonel Girard retired. The position was advertised while you were on tour, Peck." Colonel Tremblay replied.

"And no one was interested?" Gail asked, her feelings about the band being but evident in her voice.

"No-one qualified. Sorry Colonel if this isn't what you want to hear but it's hard to have a military band without someone to lead it." Colonel Tremblay sympathised.

"No, I understand. Any idea how long until the decision is final?" Gail questioned, hopefully.

"Decision should be final by weeks' end. Again, I'm sorry Peck." Tremblay continued.

"Thank you, Colonel." Gail replied before taking her lunch and heading to her office. Once there, Gail placed the tray of food on her desk before sitting down in the chair behind it. She sank back into her chair, taking a deep breath, pausing momentarily before following through on the decision she knew she had already made the minute she overhear Tremblay's conversation. She picked up her office phone and dialled the appropriate number, "This is Lieutenant Colonel Gail Peck for Commander Gagnon. It's about the military band. I would like to offer my services as band leader."


	12. Chapter 12

**It's a small world...**

**Rookie Blue Inspired Fiction – Gail and Holly**

**(Chapter 12)**

**A/N - So I know it has been an age and I can only apologise for that. I have been working a crazy amount and have been struggling a bit with writer's block this chapter. I found writing the dialogue between Aaron and Gail to be tricky this time around. Also I had planned for this chapter to be longer and then realised that that was an insane idea considering the setting, characters and dialogue involved. Therefore you have this messily written chapter to build up to the next chapter. As always I am 100% grateful for the support and the reviews are fantastic motivators. Also I'm still looking for a Beta which would help updates be produced more quickly, if anyone is interested? Review and enjoy. Thank you. A x**

It took another two days before Gail was accepted as the base's new military band leader, and an extra day for her to negotiate some wiggle room in terms of the musical arrangements for the band. With that in mind, Gail set out to ensure that any brethren she knew that had musical capabilities were involved; determined to bring the band back to life...that included Aaron.

Having authorised another week's leave for Aaron to spend with Lucy, Gail was resigned to phoning her friend to convince him to dust off his trumpet (no, not a euphemism Gail would remind him) and join the band. So after taking a long lunch; checking in with her other brothers and sisters who returned home, seeing how they were settling in to base life; Gail dialled the familiar number.

"Hey Colonel, what's up?" Aaron asked cheerfully, the sound of metal clanging and slopping could be heard in the background.

"Aaron, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Gail when it's just us? Besides you're not even on base yet!" Gail responded with a chuckle.

"I may not be Colonel, but you are." Aaron replied sharing Gail's laughter and Gail knew that although she couldn't see him, Aaron would have the signature Stewart lopsided smirk on his face.

"Forget it, that's not why I called anyways..." Gail continued however she was cut off.

"Aww Colonel, did you miss me?" Aaron teased.

"Focus Aaron, I wondered if you still had your trumpet?" Gail started.

"Well I'm not one for blowing my own horn..." Aaron joked.

"That's very good to know. With all the dirt in the desert I'm not sure it would have been hygienic..." Gail returned smugly.

"Really, Gail? You went there?" Aaron asked as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, I wasn't the one who said sarcastically that they didn't blow their own horn, so face it Stewart you walked into that one." Gail reminded him.

"Yeah I guess. So why were you calling, not that I don't love our catch ups but we could have done that over a couple of beers?" Aaron questioned trying to shake the image Gail had summoned out of his brain.

"Your trumpet, Aaron? Do you still have it and can you still remember how to play it?" Gail asked returning their conversation to its purpose.

"Yes I still have it somewhere, and I don't think I could forget how to play the damn thing if I tried. Years stuck in school bands will do that to a person. Though I don't think I'd be that great or anything; not like I'd be playing the solo for Rodrigo's Concierto de Aranjuez." Aaron conceded.

"No, no; although it's a fantastic piece of music, especially when arranged for brass; I think we'd need to work up to that kind of standard." Gail agreed.

"Sorry, you've lost me..."we"?" Aaron asked confused.

"Well... let's just say I'm now the new band leader and am looking for new recruits." Gail replied hesitantly.

"You want me in the band? Wait, you're band leader?" Aaron asked the confusion growing.

"Look it's a long story which I will gladly share over a beer sometime but right now I could just really use some good players in the band and I know you are good enough purely by knowing the solo for Rodrigo's Concierto de Aranjuez. So please?" Gail asked hopefully.

"I don't know Gail. I have to say though if it's going to be all marching music, you can count me and lots of others out though Colonel. As much as we are patriotic and love to hear and play marching music, that stuff can get old quickly if you know what I mean." Aaron stated hesitantly, he knew how rigid the superiors could be on rule, particularly when it came to the image of the military.

"Yeah there will be some marches, because it's a military band Aaron. It's not like we won't be asked for official purposes. However, I was able to wrangle some lee-way with music and arrangements that should keep everyone happy or at least it's a compromise of sorts." Gail conceded.

"How long would rehearsals be though Gail? How often too? I'm not the only musician on base who has responsibilities at home or would want to spend more time at home." Aaron admitted.

"I know, that's why I've convinced our superiors to give me the reigns with all this. Rehearsals will be once a week, twice max. for roughly two hours and I'm looking into rehearsals spaces away from base so that if rehearsals do fall on time when the majority are not on base working then our brethren can bring their families with them. I want this to work Aaron." Gail persuaded.

"Why the band Gail, seriously? It's not like you don't have any other military commitments or musical commitments for that matter too. You've got Leo's lessons, and you've promised Lucy lessons too, not to mention your..." Aaron went on.

"Look I know", Gail interrupted cutting him off, "I know I have other commitments, but people here on base and you too, seem to be forgetting the biggest event for the military band and just how important it is that we have a band to be there for it."

"What event Gail? What are you talking about?" Aaron asked confused by the passion in his Colonel's voice.

"The parade, Aaron. I'm talking about the parade; that one day, where everyone on base and their families and their families' families, all come together to remember the one thing that is important; love. Where children run down the street alongside the floats and the band plays its marching tunes, and families look on in pride to their brethren alive, celebrating and proud. The parade isn't about us military folk showing off our tech or our skills at playing instruments, it's about those we leave behind. It's about the children getting to be publicly proud of their family instead of having to explain each day why they aren't home and are instead fighting in another country. It's about unity; bringing us all together in celebration instead of the harsh reality of war." Gail finished with a sigh, as she remember the year's previous where she too would stand with her brother, hearing the joyous laughter and applause as the floats and band marched by proud to be a solider for their country. The line is quiet for a while and Gail is just considering checking the line for connection problems when Aaron speaks again.

"Yeah... I forgot. Okay. I'm in. Obviously it can't eat into too much of my time with Lucy. Who knows how long before any of us are called for deployment again so I want all the time I can get with my kid before that happens again." Aaron agreed.

Gail beamed, "Yes! Thank you Aaron. I promise I will do my best to fit around everyone's schedules and like I said I want to make it so that some practices are family friendly so you can bring Lucy with you."

"I know and I appreciate it and why you've stepped up to do this. Thank you Gail." Aaron stated sincerely, realising that this band meant more to him and should mean more to military personnel as a whole for the power it held in bringing their family together both in joy and in farewell.

"Of course. On a similar but different note, you coming to the Tin Shed tonight?" Gail asked.

"Don't think so Gail. Holly's friend Rachel has offered to take Lucy tonight so that I can spend some quality time with Holly. You know thank her for all that she does while I'm on tour." Aaron stated, a tinge of an apology in his voice.

"Hey, don't worry about it honestly. There will be plenty more opportunities for you to come and experience the truly awesome atmosphere caused by my presence at the Shed." Gail laughed, hearing Aaron groan as she allowed her ego to rule her mouth.

"I'll see what Holly and I get up to and then maybe we can stop by or something." Aaron mused more to himself than to the blonde.

"Look Aaron, it's okay really. If you swing by, great! If not then there will be plenty of opportunities; okay?" Gail reassured.

"Yeah, I guess." Aaron conceded.

"No guessing about it Aaron. You go enjoy yourself and show that sister of yours how grateful you are for all she does for Lucy and you will you're deployed." Gail said sincerely.

Aaron smiled as he chuckled, "Is that an order, Colonel?"

Gail laughed, "Damn straight, soldier!" she joked.

"Eh, there's not that much straight about you Colonel..." Aaron joked, laughing loudly.

"Very funny Stewart" Gail groaned; "Now off with you, I have very important Colonel business to get back to."

"Yeah okay, I'll speak to you later Gail." Aaron laughed.

"Later Stewart" Gail returned as she hung up the phone.

Putting her phone down on the table, Gail reclined into her chair letting out a deep sigh. She knew she had her work cut out for her convincing others to join the military band but she hoped that using the same logic she did with Aaron she'd be able to convince at least some of the bases' musicians to dust off their instruments and join the melody. Rolling her shoulders back relieving some of the tension, Gail flicked through the rest of the personnel files in front of her. Having identified another brother as a tuba player, she dialled his number and settled in to persuade yet another of her brethren that the band and the morale it brought was worth fighting for.

After having hung up with Gail, Aaron returned himself to the living room of the Stewart household, noting the homely feel it always gave him; pictures of himself, Holly and Lucy painted the walls and the fireplace displaying their memories and achievements. He noted how much they had all changed over the years; how much Lucy had grown, how much his experience on tour and Holly's here at home had matured them. Shaking the thought, Aaron continued towards the voices coming from the kitchen just off their living room. He found Lucy at the island colouring in, her pink 'Frozen' backpack fit to bursting resting at the bottom of her stool. He'd discovered that Lucy was now obsessed with the Disney film and had recently renamed all of her stuffed toys to the names of the characters. Not to mention the six times since being home that he'd had to endure the musical at his daughter's insistence; "Daddy, just once more. You really need to see it more than five times to enjoy it." Holly apparently had seen the film thirty-six times to date and that wasn't counting the times she'd fallen asleep during, which was just another reason to thank her for all she does.

Aaron continued further into the kitchen, brushing a hand over Lucy's shoulder as he passed and settled against the counter where Holly was busy making a fresh pot of coffee. He smiled at the scene in front of him; the two people he loved the most in the same room. He was glad to be home.

"So what's on the agenda for us today then sis?" Aaron asked looking to Holly as Lucy raised her head at their conversation.

"I was thinking we could go for lunch once Rachel has swung by for Lucy and then head somewhere else afterwards. I hadn't really thought that far ahead. I got as far as food." Holly smiled laughing, enjoying watching the smile that spread across his brother's face and hearing her niece's laughter.

"Food sounds good, Hols. We could always head to the museum, or the aquarium, or go shopping..." Aaron laughed, before rattling off suggestions.

"Or you could go ice-skating..." Lucy piped in, interrupting her Dad's list. Both adults turned to Lucy with wide smiles.

"I haven't been ice-skating with you in what? 8 years?" Holly asked, childish delight evident in her voice and on her face.

"Yeah something like that.". He turned to his daughter, "You're a genius kid."

Lucy shrugged going back to her colouring (Olaf was purple), "It's in the genes".

Aaron and Holly burst out into laughter, grinning at the girl.

"Damn straight it is!" Holly delighted, causing Aaron to double over in laughter.

"What?" Holly asked as she and Lucy looked to the male Stewart confused.

"It's just that I had a conversation earlier with Gail and she said the same thing and..." Aaron couldn't continue as he laughed again, tears streaming down his face. He took a few deep breaths before continuing, "I made a crack about her not being straight and it's just funny that I could now be saying the same thing to you after having said it to her, your crush, not even an hour ago." Aaron finished, before cracking up again. Holly giggled, shaking her head at her older brother's antics. She poured herself a cup of coffee before moving to sit next to her niece.

Allowing her brother time to calm himself, Holly allowed her thoughts to wander to the blonde Colonel. The doctor hadn't heard from Gail since Steve's birthday bash at the Penny and while she understood that the blonde would be busy with returning to base and the new promotion, it hurt the brunette that they hadn't yet arranged their rematch. I mean, they were friends right? Friends can hang out. Holly shook her head; her thoughts of late had too often wandered to the blonde bombshell and while she knew her attraction to Gail was undeniable as she looked to her niece beside her and her recently returned brother she was reminded of the very reason she knew she couldn't let herself have a relationship with Gail.

Having allowed him to regain his composure, Holly turned to Aaron, "So why was Gail calling? She doesn't want you at base earlier does she?"

Aaron turned to his sister, a reassuring smile on his face, "No, no Hols nothing like that. Gail was just wondering if I would be up for joining the military band as she's recently taken over as band leader. That and she was seeing if I'd be at the Shed tonight for the gig."

"Okay wait, you're going to play trumpet in the military band? Why? You've told me numerous times that you can only stand playing marches when it is absolutely necessary. How did Gail rope you into this one?" Holly laughed in disbelief as Lucy had now stopped her colouring intrigued by the conversation taking place in front of her.

"Yeah I know I've said that and it is still true. Gail just reminded me of how important the military band is for morale and apparently she's managed to negotiate some wiggle-room with the music." Aaron admitted. Holly nodded, not that she would tell the blonde but she was definitely impressed that she'd not only managed to persuade Aaron but get senior military personnel to bend on the music. Besides, Holly understood what the band meant to some military families, particularly at the parade. She was glad that Gail was so invested in keeping the band alive.

"That is true. So was that all the Colonel was saying or did she need you for something else?" Holly attempted to ask subtly.

"Yeah she told me she had this massive crush on my sister and wanted to know if I was cool with her asking you out." Aaron replied just as casually as he had about the band.

"What? Really?" asked Holly excitedly, her head snapping to look at him, yet not noticing the mischievous glint in her brother's eyes.

Aaron laughed out loud, "Wow, you really do have it bad for Gail huh?"

Holly shook her head at her brother's antics as her niece joined in his laughter before repeating in a singsong, "You have a crush. You have a crush." Of course sending Aaron further into his hilarity.

"I do not have a crush on Colonel Peck." Holly pouted stubbornly.

"Yeah... okay Hols." Aaron replied the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Fine. So what did Gail have to say then?" Holly huffed trying to get the conversation back to the original point.

Aaron chuckled at his sister's obvious embarrassment, "She was asking if I'd be at the Tin Shed tonight for the gig, but I said I'd have to wait and see what we got up to as it was our day." The minute he mentioned the offer Aaron knew that his sister would not so subtly try and act like she "wouldn't be bothered" if they went to the Shed to see the gig. He knew his sister was eager to see Gail again, so when she started with the obvious, "You know, if you really want to swing by..." he knew his sister was in deeper with his friend than she would be willing to admit to herself or to anyone else. Either way Aaron was sure, he'd be ending up at the Shed tonight and he could already sense that he would be a third wheel by the end of the night. Who was he kidding? This was Gail _and_ his sister, make that before the end of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**It's a small world...**

**Rookie Blue Inspired Fiction – Gail and Holly**

**(Chapter 13)**

**A/N - So I know it has been far too long since my last update and I can only apologise for that. Life has been crazy and with this being my last year at university I have a lot of coursework to be doing. Anyways, here the latest installment which I hope you enjoy; it's longer than the last although I know there are issues with the tenses I used dotted about. Also, this chapter changes perspective a bit so just a heads up about that. Thank you for the support. It is always appreciated. Feel free to review and leave criticism. I hope it is worth the wait. Thanks, A x**

**P.S. Trigger Warning - this chapter mentions PTSD and all credit for their song goes to Bon Jovi.**

Gail stared up at the sign above the doorway, taking a deep breath before pushing through the door. She had spent some time getting ready, showering away her long day of training fresh-faced recruits all desperate to impress, before dressing in a pair of tight, dark, black jeans, her moss green t-shirt with the word 'Infantry' across the chest in a black type face , her black combat boots and her leather jacket. Gail was at home in her outfit; she loved the feel of her tight jeans hugging her ass and showing off her curves; she loved the familiarity of the colour and feel of her top against her skin; she loved her big black combat boots and the confidence they gave her to firmly stand her ground but most of all Gail loved her leather jacket and how each symbol she'd sewn into the pockets and the arms depicted facets of her identity. As she bowed her head entering the premises her hand brushed the design sewn into the shoulder of her left arm; the emblem of the Canadian Armed Forces in its proud place. Across from the emblem of the organisation, which had given Gail some of the greatest family she'd ever known, on the shoulder of the opposite arm stood boldly her nation's flag, the Maple Leaf. These two symbol represented not only the blonde's career in the military or her love for the family it afforded her, but depicts the one thing Gail would begrudgingly admit was something passed on to her at a young age from her parents and that was to love, serve and protect her country. Gail was excited, more so than she'd expected of herself. She knew why, understood that the butterflies in her stomach were her body's reaction to her mind which was grateful to be home and to be at home amongst her fellow soldiers. However, the Colonel was also excited for another reason entirely; not only was this a reunion between Gail and the brothers and sisters she serves with who were not in her regiment but a reunion between the blonde and the music which offers her an escape, some freedom when it feels like there is none. Tonight, Gail would take the stage and she would show her brethren why she deserved to be on it. So as the Colonel's hand brushed the beloved emblem, she moved forward with the same confidence and swagger as she used with her unit in the Afghan desert, and entered the Tin Shed heading straight to the bar.

Making her way to the bar, Gail spotted the barman busying himself wiping some glasses. The Tin Shed was busy but not packed and it was clear that the barman was making the most of the reprieve given there would be very few moments of quiet with the band playing. The bar was owned by an old veteran of the military who had grown tired of the looks and the questions civilians would give and ask when he entered pubs or clubs. He had wanted to create a space where military personnel could go, have a drink and unwind without the sympathy or the pity or the undying gratitude; "Sometimes we just need to be" he'd said and not six months later 'The Tin Shed' was born. The bar itself was a wide space, with metallic decorations covering the walls and ceilings giving it an underground bunker feel. The Shed had been around as long as Gail ad been in the military and when she and some others had decided to start their cover band, the owner had immediately offered the Shed as their place of practice in exchange for performance nights. For the blonde, the Shed would always be another home for the musical escape it offered, not to mention the abundance of Tequila.

Taking a seat at the bar, Gail called out to the barman, "It's been a long time Greg."

The barman turned at the sound of her voice, putting down the glass he was wiping and swinging the dish towel he was using over his shoulder. He was a young man in his late twenties, who had a broad frame. His height wasn't anything particularly notable although his arms and chest showed impressive musculature as they strained against his tight black work shirt. He had tousled, unkempt black hair which was a little too long in the fringe and green eyes. He quickly strode over to the Colonel, "No fucking way! Gail Peck has graced this hallowed establishment with her presence! Be still my beating heart!" he dramatised, clutching at his chest with his right hand as he reached out with the other to the blonde.

"Stop fucking around, you goofball and tell me what's been happening" Gail laughed.

Greg paused for a moment, righting himself before allowing a genuine grin to spread across his face. He checked the space on the bar to the right of him and on the left of Gail was clear before using his strength to propel himself in a vault over the bar. Once over he immediately pulled the blonde to his chest in a tight hug. For a while the two just held onto each other as Greg whispered into her ear, "It's so good to see you". Finally letting her go, Greg pulled back from the hug, taking up the bar stool next to Gail's. "It's good to see you too Greg. It's been too long."

"Twelve months certainly is a long time." Greg agreed.

"We knew it would be", Gail reminded him.

"I know. It's just harder to be here when so many of you are gone. There's less laughter around here, less chance of escape." Greg admitted sombrely. Gail just nodded in response, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder retaking her seat next to him. "So how have you been?" she asked her friend.

"Yeah, okay. Like I said, it's rough when so many regiments are out at once but otherwise everything ticks on here just the same." Greg replied.

"How's life outside of here? How's the family?" Gail asked, interested in relieving the atmosphere.

"The family is all good. The old man still pokes his nose around here from time to time and occasionally steps in behind the bar if he's feeling too far away from it all." Greg replied, shaking his head at thoughts of his old man.

"Yeah, well he is your dad Greg, not to mention that it was him who started this pub. We all owe him a lot. He'll always be family here, you know how it is." Gail grins.

"Yeah I know, he says the same about you lot. I can't wait until he hears you're home, he'll piss his pants." Greg guessed bursting out into laughter which Gail quickly joined him in.

"Yeah well I'm not sure I want to be around to see that." Gail chuckled.

"I wouldn't blame you" Greg admitted letting his laughter die down to a chuckle.

"How's the love life?" Gail asked hesitantly, knowing that this could be a sensitive topic for her friend.

A slow grin spread across Greg's face as he suddenly turned shy, "It's good. It's really good Gail", he admitted sheepishly before continuing, "I met the greatest girl just a little while before you left and..." Greg broke off as he paused looking to the Colonel to find her listening intently.

"And..." Gail prompted him sharing his excited smile.

"And I'm so sure about this one Gail. I've never met anyone like her. I'm just...I'm in awe of her Gail. I don't know how I got so lucky. I honestly don't understand it but I thank my lucky stars everyday and I'm holding on so tight that I'm never letting her go." He admitted in a rush.

Gail grinned big, widely and genuinely, "I'm so happy for you Greg. You deserve it, you really do. I can't wait to meet her."

Greg smiled, "Thank you Gail. You will, soon I hope. I'm telling you Gail, this girl is the one. This is the girl I'll marry." Gail had never seen her friend so happy and in love and for the second time since being home she felt a deep warmth filling her from head to toe. This was one of the main reasons she and so many others did the job she did; she allowed others the chance to find deep, honest love in a country safe from the horrors and stresses of war. Gail stood once more wrapping her friend once again in a hug, whispering to him, "I'm so happy for you Greg, so happy for you." Greg just smiled in response, holding onto the blonde before letting her go and the two shared a smile of understanding at the wonders of being in love.

After having spent time with Greg and promising to spend some time with him, his old man and his love, Gail wandered over to the table her band mates had commandeered. She strolled over to them, taking in her brothers and allowing herself to smile at the familiarity of being home, being together and providing solace and unity together through music. Gail had seen each of her bandmates at different points in the past tour, spending more time with the band's bassist, Cadet Harry Peters who had been under her command in their regiment. She admired the strength of the man, though still a young lad in her eyes, given that this was his first tour and the horrors they had seen together.

To Peter's right was the band's guitarist, Major Reginald Maxwell known fondly by others as Reg. Maxwell had been with Gail on her second tour and the two had bonded over their shared passion of music. Reg had lived in Ontario before his family moved closer to base when he enlisted. He was a large man at 6"3 and was understood by all who knew him for the teddy bear he was. Gail was surprisingly looking forward to the bear hug she was certain she'd receive when he spotted her.

On Peter's left was Cadet Ryan Caron, the band's drummer. Caron was a skinny, lanky man who reminded Gail of Dov, though Ryan had been shocked and refuted the resemblance with fervour when Gail had mentioned it and shown Dov's picture to him. He was a sweet guy who had only just moved to the city before being deployed. He had been in Gail's regiment for their last tour and was best mate to Peters. He also had married his childhood sweetheart and was now expecting a baby.

The final member of Gail's cover band aptly named, 'Military Misfits' was Cadet James Cloutier who also played guitar. Cloutier had been the most recent addition to the group after experiencing a rough tour with Reg and his regiment. Reg had brought him along to one of the band's rehersals to encourage him out of completely succumbing to his PTSD and he'd found a great kinship with the band and the music. He had been their missing puzzle piece although he would describe them as his salvation.

Broken from her thoughts, Gail was suddenly engulfed by the body of her teddy bear, "Gail!"

The Colonel allows herself to enjoy the comfort before pulling back, "It's good to see you too, Reg."

"I can imagine it is blondie but you my friend will always be a sight for sore eyes." Reg smiles fondly as Gail smirks.

"Ryan, James…how's it going?" Gail asked genuinely as she took the empty seat next to him. The two bandmates looked to each other deciding silently who would speak first before Cloutier started, "Living life one song at a time." Gail smiled at him kindly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder before turning to Ryan, "What about you Caron? That lovely girl of yours due soon?" At the mention of his growing family, the young man bore a wide grin instantly reminding Gail of the great father he would be. "Any day now. I can't wait to meet them." He beamed. After settling into a discussion of the soon to be new addition and grabbing another pitcher of beer, Gail turned privately to Peters who was sat on her left, "How's it going Harry?"

Peters smiled sadly at Gail before speaking quietly, "Ups and downs. Good days and bad. It's not easy. Some days are unbelievably unbearable but it's like we all say you just 'live life one song at a time'. Music helps and I'm talking to someone to help me sleep and stuff. I'm trying." Gail smiles at him, nodding her head slightly as she tries to figure out what to say in response. The two sit in silence for a beat or two, both lost in their own thoughts and the rest of the band chatter on about some sport or another. "You remember the night in the bunker?" Gail asks.

Peters looks at her curiously as if trying to figure out her train of thought, "Yeah, of course I remember. You saved my life that night. Well you and Stewart, not to mention you freed me."

"You're not giving yourself any credit here Harry. You saved us too that night. Stewart's leg was bleeding out and I was desperately trying to figure out if we should retreat to base camp or if leaving the bunker would leave us exposed. You were the one who put pressure on his wound, you were the one realised the wound wasn't deep, you were the one who used tweezers to remove the bullet. You were the one who stopped him not only from losing his leg, but from being sent home as well. You saved us that night too." Gail told him passionately, ensuring that he saw the gratitude and understanding in her eyes.

"I only did what I was trained to do." He answered robotically, the same way any of their brothers and sisters did when receiving a compliment or being thanked for their service.

Gail smiled fondly and yet sadly at the line wishing that Peters would see himself for the hero he was in her eyes, "I will always be grateful to you for that night and for every time you have my back like I have yours."

Peters looked at her, his expression unreadable, before giving a small smile to his favourite blonde, "I'm grateful too, Gail. For everything you did and said that night. I just couldn't hold it in any longer, not when I thought we weren't going to make it, not when I thought we'd be found in that bunker by the enemy first."

Gail's smile faltered, "We were all scared that night. I was terrified, terrified of what I was leaving behind, trying to picture my own funeral, wondering if my parent's would even bother to show up. Stewart was worrying about leaving his daughter behind, about missing out on her milestones, not to mention the hardship he would be putting his sister through."

Peters nodded slowly before adding, "And I was terrified I'd die without anyone knowing such a big part of who I am, without anyone knowing I'm gay."

Gail smiled widely at him as he said it and saw the smile that quickly spread across his face as he did. He continued, "I love being able to say that out loud."

Gail laughed and nodded in agreement and soon the pair was laughing and smiling together before re-joining the conversation with their band mates. The group continued to laugh and joke about everything from sports, to the weather to Reg's kids, and all the while Gail made sure to keep an eye on her hero.

As Aaron stepped out of the taxi they had taken from the Japanese restaurant they had dined in, he allowed himself a moment to take in his favourite watering hole. It was something he'd noticed Gail do each time she reached the entrance of the Tin Shed and when he had asked her about it she'd just shrugged and smiled telling him he had to figure it out for himself. Since then, he gotten into the habit of pausing outside the place, taking it in, before pushing through the door to his comrades. Aaron had never taken Holly to the Tin Shed before; it wasn't often a place where civilians would frequent unless they were relatives or friends. He was nervous about his sister seeing this side of him; hearing some of the stories of base camp and hearing their banter. Not to mention Aaron was nervous of everyone's reaction to the chemistry between Holly and Gail. Either way he was sure it would be an interesting evening.

Gesturing to Holly to push through the door, Aaron followed his sister into the bar. Immediately, he was overwhelmed by the familiar feeling of belonging; this was his family. He scanned the bar, soaking up the expressions of carefree happiness and alcohol buzz; he soaked up the feeling of escape. The Tin Shed was their safe haven and as this understanding further developed in Aaron's mind, he finally began to understand just why Gail stops to take a moment at the door. He looks to sister, to find her watching him, a gentle smile on her lips that communicates that she knows she can't understand fully but that she gets it, she gets that this is family. Hearing a familiar laugh, both Stewart siblings turn their attention to their favourite blonde and begin to make their way over to the group.

"Hey Aaron!" Harry exclaims upon spotting him. Aaron pulls him up into a big bear hug as he reaches him, grateful to see his brother again and not looking as lost as he did when they first returned to Canadian soil.

"It's good to see you Peters." He smiles pulling back before then introducing him to Holly, "Sis, I'd like you to meet Cadet Harry Peters. He was on tour with Gail and I this past year. It's Harry we have to thank for saving my leg, when it was hit."

Immediately, Holly responds the one way Aaron is sure she will; she pulls him into a hug whispering, "Thank you" into his ear repeatedly. When she finally releases him, they notice the blush and genuine happiness in Harry's eyes before it quickly dims.

"Hey Stewart, I know Harry's the hero and all but you fancy greeting the rest of us anytime soon?" Reg jokes, clearly eager to shift the focus from the already emotional Peters.

"Sorry Reg, you know me and my manners. Everyone, this is my sister, Holly Stewart. She's a doctor so don't bother trying to out-smart her, it won't happen. Holly, as you already know this is Cadet Harry Peters, over there is Major Reginald Maxwell, Cadet Ryan Caron, and Cadet James Cloutier, and of course you know Gail, and together they will form our entertainment tonight as the 'Military Misfits'." Aaron smiled as two sides of his family merged into one.

Holly smiled at the group, giving a confident wink to Gail, before speaking, "It's lovely to meet you all and I can't wait to hear you play. Aaron has been going on for ages about how great this band he heard at the Tin Shed were. I'm glad I can finally make the judgement for myself."

Reg laughed, "Well I hope we don't disappoint. Any family of Aaron's is family of ours. And well if we both know Gail, we know it will certainly be an entertaining night." Holly laughed as an indignant, "Hey!" escaped Gail before quickly joining in on the joke.

"I hate to be the one to break up the introductions, but we still need to set up so we best get to it guys." Caron says with a sympathetic smile to the Stewart duo at having to cut their conversation short.

"Right, lads you heard Daddy-to-be, let's hit it." Gail agrees before, retaliating to Holly's wink by seductively biting on her bottom lip, and sauntering towards the stage to begin setting up the mics, helping to tune guitars and sound-check. Aaron could tell from the way Holly's eyes were still following his blonde brother in arms that it was different this time; that Holly wasn't going to be able to keep it detached with Gail. No, Aaron knew from the moment he witnessed their chemistry that his sister was already falling in love with Gail.

Holly looks around the Tin Shed, ensuring that her favourite blonde is never far from her sight, before taking in the scene. The Tin Shed, was exactly that; it was reminiscent of an old air raid shelter or aeroplane hangar, although instead of an empty space there was a bar situated against one wall and a stage directly opposite. Filling the empty spaces were wooden tables and benches, their purpose to seat the masses of the army family. However, while Holly could appreciate the thematic decoration of the room, the bar and of course the stage where Gail was currently setting up with the band, the aspect that stood out the most for the brunette were the walls; in particular the many names and faces which filled them. She had been sitting waiting for Aaron who had gone to the bar to return with their drinks, while trying to subtly watch the way the blonde moved as she bent to adjust some wiring, her eyes following the Colonel's sexy behind. Of course, the blonde would look up at that moment and catch the brunette's gaze, sending her a smirk and a wink before returning to setting up. Holly was definitely grateful when moments later her brother placed a drink in front of her and she quickly took a sip to calm and cool herself down. She cleared her throat, hoping that talking to her brother would distract her from the way the blue-eyed blonde affected her, "So this is the Tin Shed, then?"

"What gave it away?" Aaron replied sarcastically, giving his sister a quizzical look.

Holly blushed, mentally reprimanding herself for the question, "Right, silly question. It's not quite what I pictured."

"What do you mean?" he brother asked with a soft smile. Holly contemplated the question wondering what exactly she did mean before shrugging her shoulders. Aaron gave a small nod in acknowledgement. She didn't need to explain to him, they just understood each other. He knew she wasn't entirely sure what she was expecting and didn't know how to communicate what she meant by the statement and that was okay. She didn't need to explain. There was a beat of silence between the pair; Aaron sipping on his pint as he scanned the room silently making a mental list of the brothers and sisters he could see, the ones who had made it home and Holly disregarding her earlier attempts at subtlety and watching the blonde and the band as they prepared for their set. It was watching the blonde that Holly discovered the courage to ask the question she had been wanting to ask since they entered the bar, "The walls…"

Aaron looked up at his sister, his eyes sombre and sad, as he understood his sister's question, "Names and faces of the brothers and sisters we've lost to the wars."

Holly was struck by the almost cold tone to her brother's voice as he answered her,

"The ones who didn't make it home."

Aaron shook his head, "Not just the ones who didn't make it home. The ones who the war got when they were home are up there too." He was staring at the table now, as the reality of that statement sunk in for his sister. Holly understood then what he meant; the ones who never came home really, the ones who decided that they couldn't go on, not in Afghanistan or any other warzone, and not at home. Another moment of silence passed between the two, both in understanding and in respect of the names and faces on the walls. Aaron seemed to shake the sombre feeling before his sister and raised his glass, "To the brave souls of those names and faces who line these walls and those who are still fighting." Holly offered him a small smile before raising her glass and clinking with his, "To heroes." And together they drank.

The two were disrupted from their conversation by the screeching of the microphone and it seemed that all attention in the room shifted towards the stage and the 'Military Misfits'.

"Hey folks, most of you will already know who we are but for those of you who don't we are the 'Military Misfits'. Most of us here just got back from tour so it's been well over a year since our last gig here so please be the lovely brethren you are and go easy on us. Anyway enough chit-chat from me, this is 'You Give Love a Bad Name'." Gail said introducing the song before each member of the band started into the opening line. Together they sang, "Shot through the heart and you're to blame!" before Gail belted out with attitude, "Darling you give love a bad name." From there it was a cacophony of sound as the band crashed their way into the musical intro. Holly was captivated not only by her voice and her swagger but the way the band fit so well together. It was like watching a band that had been performing together professionally for years; it was a finely tuned act. She watched as Gail grabbed hold of the mic, swaying with it as she sang the song's opening verse.

An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven then put me through hell  
Chains of love, got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison you can't break free

Holly was captivated by the sound of Gail's voice; the attitude she poured into the song. The doctor could feel herself warming up as the sultry voice seduced her; Holy was certain that if Gail's voice was the only thing she would hear for the rest of her life then she would die a very happy woman.

You're a loaded gun, yeah  
There's nowhere to run  
No-one can save me, the damage is done

Shot through the heart, and you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name

As Gail and the band rocked out the chorus, Holly glanced to Aaron to see him singing and clapping along and looking around the room she could see that the rest of his brethren were just as happy to hear them as he was.

You paint your smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips  
A school boys dream, you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye

You're a loaded gun  
There's nowhere to run  
No-one can save me, the damage is done

As 'Military Misfits' played their way into the chorus, Holly was captivated once more with the woman on stage. Gail sauntered toward the edge of the stage, grabbing the mic off the stage as she sang the chorus directly to Holly. If the puddle already resident between the doctor's thighs wasn't already frustrating enough for the brunette the twitch she felt at the seductive look the Colonel was giving her as she sang was certainly driving her mad.

Shot through the heart, and you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love

Reg pushed to the front as his guitar roared to life at the solo and Caron crashed the drums down behind them. Holly could hear her brother, shout and yell in enthusiasm at the dynamic duo and the growl of the guitar as Reg demonstrated just how well he could play the instrument. Gail was standing across from him, banging her head in time to the crash of the drums before turning to the crowd for the chorus again. Just as they led into it she shouted into the microphone, "You know it by now come on!" before the rest of the band, apart from Caron, stopped playing their instruments and clapped their hands in time to the drums. Together they sang the first line of the chorus, "Shot through the heart and your to blame!" She gestured to the audience with her mic that it was our turn to sing, so as I glanced at Aaron receiving a wink from him, we joined in as the bar erupted in the chorus.

You give love a bad name

I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name

The band crashed back into the chorus again as the bar continued to sing along with Gail for the final chorus. It was a feeling Holly would never forget; that feeling of being with family, in a place of sanctuary where you are understood and appreciated and singing together with them in unison, it was home. Holly stood enrapt with Gail once more as she demonstrated the range and use of her voice as the song drew to its end.

Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name

You give love  
You give love a bad name  
You give love  
You give love a bad name  
You give love  
You give love a bad name.

As the band played their final beat and the echo of the guitar finally drowned out, the bar erupted into applause and shouts. All completely deserved in Holly's mind. She watched the blonde's reaction; the blush that crept up her cheeks at the encouragement and praise before admiring how cute the Colonel was when she humbly bowed her head in thanks. It wasn't long before the band roared into their next song, and Holly was certain that she would not be able to stop thinking about the Colonel's sultry voice and to be honest, she wasn't sure she wanted to.

As the band played a mellower song, Holly took the time on her return from the bar to consider what happens to her family now. She adored having Aaron home and hated thinking about the fact that he would most likely be returning to war when their orders next came down, regardless of how much Gail reassured them both that she would do everything she could to keep Aaron at home with his family. As she neared their table, she offered a smirk to Gail, who had been tracking her movements from the bar before placing Aaron's pint down in front of him. They sat for a moment enjoying the music, before Aaron broke through their silence, "Just ask Hol."

Holly sighed; her brother could always read her like a book. She mulled her words over in her head before taking a deep breath and broaching the subject they both would prefer to ignore, "How long are you home for Aaron? How long before I need to prepare Lucy to say goodbye again?" She could see the emotion in Aaron's eyes before he closed them; regret, guilt, sadness and heartbreak. Holly knew just how much Aaron hated to be away from his little girl, she understood how much it broke his heart to leave her, always possibly for the last time. However, Holly had to think about Lucy, she had to think about their future as redeployment was always a possibility and it always hit the little girl hard to see her Daddy leave. She watched her brother take a couple of deep breaths before making eye contact with her; the pain in his eyes was evident, "I don't know Hol. The last orders that came down were for the regiment to stay on base. I can't say how long that will last. Could be a month, could be 3 or could be 6. I don't know. What I do know is that it's messy over there and that if they call for more troops then I have a high chance of being redeployed again. It's always a possibility, I was warned when I enlisted and Gail never sugarcoats that fact. All we can do now is enjoy the time we have together as a family and remember that this, the three of us, the three musketeers, is all that matters. Okay?" Holly looked to her brother, the genuine emotion in his eyes and wiped her tears before nodding. She stood up and rounded the table, pulling the only man in her life into a hug. "Okay" she hiccupped into his shoulder as he held her tight.

"I love you Hol, and I will never be able to thank you for everything, but I will spend a lifetime trying I promise." Her brother vowed.

"I love you too. I'd do anything for you and Lucy, you know that." She returned as the tears trickled down her cheeks. Holly could taste the salt as they trickled into her mouth and she licked them away.

"I know." Aaron said pulling away offering his sister a grateful smile. The pair returned to their seats and turned their attention once more to the music.

"You should go for it you know." Aaron stated, his eyes fixed on the stage.

"What?" Holly asked confused.

"Gail. You should go for it." Aaron persisted.

"There's nothing to go for. Besides what makes you think there's anything between us. We're friends." Holly countered defiantly.

Aaron shook his head at his sister's antics, "If you say so Hols. For what it's worth, she's a great person and is clearly interested. All I'm saying is, you have chemistry and that doesn't come around every day, why not just give it a chance?"

Holly sighed glancing from her brother to the stage, "You know why. It's just better this way." She watched as her brother shook his head in disagreement before they decided to focus on the band in front of them. Holly knew this wouldn't be the last conversation she had with her brother about Gail, but for now she was glad he was dropping it.

About an hour or so into their set, the 'Military Misfits' decided to take a break and Holly took this as her opportunity to talk to the blonde, following her to the bar.

She heard the blonde place her order. Holly smirked as she slid in next to her, "Can you make that two?" she asks the barman. She watched as the blonde turned to her with a grin firmly in place as she slides money to the barman and she accepts her drink with a "thanks".

"So?" Gail begins, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"So?" Holly returns with a smirk as Gail rolls her eyes.

"Well, what do you think? Entertainment enough?" The Colonel asks gesturing towards the stage and their band equipment. The brunette smiles as she realises that the blonde actually cares what she thinks about her band. The fact that Gail cares what Holly thinks, gives her butterflies but of course Holly would deny it until she is blue in the face.

"Not bad" Holly returned with a non-committal shrug, desperate to get a rise out of the feisty soldier.

"Not bad?" Gail screeches playing straight into Holly's hand as she acts indignantly, "Not bad? Not bad my ass! I could practically see you drooling!" Gail continued as Holly burst into laughter. Realisation slowly dawned on the blonde as she lightly punched the brunette on the shoulder, releasing a petulant huff, "Bitch." She murmured under her breath which of course only made Holly laugh harder.

"Seriously though Gail," she said while regaining her breath, "you were amazing. Your voice is just… wow and the way you all play together is just incredible." She notices the blonde giving her a disbelieving look as she takes a sip of her drink. She places her hand on top of the blonde's wrist as she places her drink back down on the bar top, causing goosebumps to ripple up the Colonel's arm. Holly waited until Gail looked at her, until clear blue eyes met chocolate brown and continued sincerely, "Honestly Gail." The two stay entranced by each other, neither wanting to break the contact but both knowing that it was inevitable one way or the other. As Holly shifted her weight from one leg to another, Gail took that as her sign to break their gaze before mumbling something about needing the toilet and making a beeline toward the washrooms. Holly sighs as she watches the blonde scurry away; her eyes tracking the blonde's behind with every step she made. She turns back to the bar, picking up her drink and downing it before she determinedly followed Gail.

Pushing through the door to the washrooms, Holly immediately spots Gail at the sinks splashing cold water on her face. The blonde looks up as she enters and glances back to the mirror to continue cooling herself with the water, she turns off the taps and grabs a paper towel dabbing her face with it before throwing it into the bin. Gail moves to leave but Holly stands in her way, blocking her path, forcing the Colonel to meet her gaze. Gail sighs the brunette's name as she looks up to meet her eyes and as their eyes lock, Holly leans down pulling Gail's face to meet her own as she gently presses their lips together. The blonde lets out a soft moan at the contact before pressing herself closer to Holly, wanting, needing more. The brunette allows her tongue to trail against the Colonel's bottom lip asking for entrance which Gail quickly grants. As their tongues tangle and interlock, Holly lets out a deep moan which fills the room. The two reluctantly part for breath and Gail is certain she has never felt more alive; not with the adrenaline rush of a messy warzone or the excitement of performing on stage with the band. Holly takes deep breaths as she slowly opens her eyes to find herself gazing once more into blue as deep as the ocean although now clouded with desire. Holly has never felt so wanted and that fact terrifies her. She doesn't do this. She doesn't do relationships, she can't. Not when she has to consider Lucy, not to mention what would happen if Aaron was to be deployed again or Gail for that matter. "I can't do this" she blurts out.

Gail still stunned from the assault on her lips, slowly registers the confession, "Do what?"

"Relationships." Holly responds suddenly finding her hands very interesting.

"I never asked to be your girlfriend Holly. If all it was, was a kiss then that's okay. It's not like I'm asking for your hand in marriage here. Besides, correct me if I'm wrong but you followed me, you kissed me, not the other way around." Gail responded slightly annoyed.

Holly sighed, she wasn't being fair, she knew that but she couldn't figure it out; she wanted Gail but she couldn't be in a relationship with her. She couldn't do it. She couldn't open herself like that. "I know. I'm sorry. I just was so frustrated. You have no idea how sexy you are when you sing. Christ, it's like there is a swimming pool between my legs you've left me so worked up. I just had to. I couldn't control it anymore. I needed to feel your lips pressed to mine." Holly confessed her cheeks reddening as she blushed.

Gail smirked, "Hey, I am not complaining. You can hear me sing anytime you like if it means I get a kiss like that."

Holly smiled in return as a thought occurred to her, "Gail…" she started.

"Yeah…" the blonde return apprehensively with a soft smile.

"How do you feel about friends, with added benefits?" the brunette asked tentatively with a subtle raise of the eyebrow.

A smirk gradually spread across the Colonel's face, "Well Doctor, I don't know about you, but I happen to think that so long as the boundaries are clear and both parties are open to honest communication, then I believe that friends with added benefits can prove very…enjoyable for both parties."

Holly laughed, and Gail's stomach flipped in excitement at the sound, "Why Colonel, how very thoughtful of you."

Gail beamed, "Well Doc, what can I say? I have a very open mind."

"Hmmm", Holly started a mischievous glint in her eye, "We shall see about that."

Gail smirked in shock, "Oh will we? What exactly are you proposing here Dr. Stewart?"

"Well Colonel, I am suggesting that you and I forgo the usual rituals of relationships and dating as that is something I cannot offer. However, that doesn't mean to say we shouldn't cash in on our attraction. I am proposing that we maintain our friendship and enjoy other benefits as well" Holly smirks, teasingly taking a step closer to Gail trailing her hand down her neck.

"Why Holly are you suggesting casual, no strings, regular sex?" Gail asks her breath hitching at Holly's touch.

"I am indeed Gail. No strings, casual, recurring sex. I can promise you that nothing about it will be regular though. So what do you say Colonel? Care to get in on the action?" Holly continued, her had trailing further to graze the curves of Gail's breasts.

Gail inhales deeply as she replies, "You know me Holly; I'm always up for some action." Holly smiles in responds and is about to move her hand to fully cup Gail's breast with her left hand, but is stopped by the blonde. Gail smirks at the pout on her face, "All in good time Doctor. First I have a gig to finish." And with that she saunters out of the washrooms.

Holly emerges from the washrooms moments later to notice the blonde grabbing another drink at the bar as the band plays the opening to their next song. She watches as the Colonel downs her drink, watching the curve of her neck as she knocks it back. She wonders how it would feel to trail her tongue down the blonde's neck and to suck on her pulse point. Gail quickly saunters, sexily swinging her ass as she moves to the stage, grabbing the microphone in perfect timing with the band singing the first line, "She got a smile that it seems to me." As the Colonel sings, she picks Holly out of the crowd and immediately locks eyes with her. Holly sighs to herself, "Yep, I'm fucked."


	14. Chapter 14

**It's a small world...**

**Rookie Blue Inspired Fiction – Gail and Holly**

**(Chapter 14)**

A/N - Sorry it has been so long since I last updated this story; between writer's block, placements, my last year of university, family commitments and trying to have a life outside of all of the above, I've found it really difficult to continue on with this story. This chapter was difficult to write as I didn't initially see it as the road that this version of Gail and Holly would go down but I'm hoping that following this natural direction will allow for more drama and angst etc. further down the line. There are still a lot of unanswered questions about this version of these two beloved characters and I'm hoping to look to explore one or two of those soon. For now please let me know what you think, where you would like to see the characters go etc. Thank you for your patience and don't worry I haven't given up on this. A x

Gail and the Military Misfits had been playing for an hour and a half before taking their last break. Holly was immediately drawn to the blonde; the Colonel's swagger and voice had been driving her wild all night and now, she was at breaking point. She determinedly made her way to Gail as the band's break was announced and grabbed hold of her elbow, steering her to the back door. Gail barely had a chance to recognise their new surroundings, before Holly had led her to the alleyway at the side of the bar.

"What?" Gail managed to stutter out, confusedly. She watched as Holly approached her, invading her personal space, erasing any gap between them.

"Stop talking." She told the blonde before closing the gap between their lips.

Holly took the lead, pressing her mouth to Gail's, nipping at her bottom lip, teasing her lips with her tongue, before finally demanding entrance and tangling her tongue with Gail's. Their kiss started slow and exploring. Holly growing familiar with lips that she had often fantasized about pleasuring her elsewhere. Gail melted into Holly's kiss, reveling in the goosebumps which covered her arms from the other woman's touch. The two were lost in their own world of seduction. Gail taking more control of the kiss and Holly relenting; whilst Holly was proud of her dominant side – the side of her which craved to top and lead – she also enjoyed her submissive side too. Gail pushed herself into Holly more forcefully, before flipping their positions, pressing Holly to the cold wall. She shifted herself, taking Holly's hands in her own and pinning them above her head, "Spread your legs." she whispered into Holly's ear, before nibbling on the brunette's ear lobe. Holly whimpered in response and parted her legs, allowing Gail to press herself between them, pressing a thigh to Holly's core. As the brunette ground down onto the Colonel's thigh, Gail attacked her neck; licking, biting and sucking a path from her ear lobe down to her collarbone, taking time to suck down on her pulse point. Holly gasped at the sensation, causing the hot pulse between Gail's thighs to dampen once more. The Colonel released her hold of Holly's hands, trailing them down the brunette's arms, down to her hips. Gripping her hips, Gail pulled Holly into her thigh, causing a deep, guttural moan to escape the doctor's lips. Panting Holly pleaded with Gail, "Please." Her lips still attached to Holly's pulse point, Gail smirked against her skin before whispering sultrily, "Tell me."

Holly gasped at friction of Gail's thigh at her core, rolling her hips, thrusting them down, needing more. She can hear Gail whispering into her ear, sending shivers to her core, wetting her already ruined panties. "Please" she pleads once more.

Growling into the smoothness of the brunette's skin, Gail powerfully pulls Holly into her thigh, causing an almost painful pleasure to course through Holly. "Tell me" she growls. Holly gasps as Gail accompanies her growl with a bite to her pulse point, moaning as she sucks, soothing the skin. Her eyes flutter open, as Gail pulls her face from her neck, meeting the blonde's gaze. Holly almost whimpers just at the sight of the Colonel's almost black pupils. So lost in the blonde's desire for her is Holly that she doesn't notice one of Gail's hands moving from its place at her hip to her right breast, not until she feels her tweak her hardened nipple. Squeaking out in pleasure at the sensation, Holly's eyes squeeze closed. She revels in the feeling of Gail teasing her nipple, pinching and rolling the hardened bud. It's not enough for Holly though, she longs to feel the blonde's tongue on her nipple, to feel it flicking and sucking her nipple, she longs to feel the blonde's tongue on her cunt, flicking and sucking her clit and thrusting deep into her soaking wet entrance. Forcing her eyes open once more, she meets the Colonel's gaze again. "Tell me" Gail commands, never once taking her eyes from Holly's.

"Fuck me." Holly pleads, immediately groaning as it results in Gail's hand moving from her breast to the band of her jeans. Skilled hands deftly undo the button and lower the zip, before sliding under the material of sopping panties. Her mouth returning to the doctor's neck, Gail moan's as her fingers find the wetness between Holly's thighs, "God, you're so wet". Not being able to find words to reply, Holly nods, groaning as she feels Gail's fingers flutter over her clit. Her hips grind into the blonde's hand, hoping to encourage her to lavish attention to the almost painfully hardened nub. However, Gail has other plans; her fingers dip downwards exploring the brunette's core. She takes her time trailing her fingers over Holly's clit, downwards towards her entrance, before coating her fingers in the wetness. "Please" Holly pleads, rolling her hips into the blonde's hand. As Gail trails kisses up from the brunette's pulse point to her ear lobe, nipping at the skin there and whispers, "You have no idea, how fucking sexy you are.", she presses her thumb to the brunette's clit and presses two fingers to the brunette's entrance. Holly moans loudly at the contact, sinking herself down on the blonde's fingers, pushing them deeper. Gail kisses her way to Holly's mouth, entangling their tongues once more to swallow Holly's moans as her fingers set a ruthless pace. Holly tries to keep up with Gail's kiss, as the Colonel's fingers thrust in and out of her pussy and her thumb rubs circles on her clit. She can feel the pressure building, her breaths becoming more laboured, "I'm so close. Don't stop. So close" she pants into Gail's ear, moaning as she feels Gail respond by thrusting harder and deeper into her. "Cum for me" Gail whispers seductively into Holly's ear and that is all it takes to send her over the edge, into a wave of pleasure. Gail does not stop her thrusts, pushing deep and fast as Holly rides out her orgasm, crying out her name in pleasure.

As she comes down from her high, Holly has to grip Gail's wrist to stop her. "Too sensitive" she whispers in explanation. Gail smirks, removing her hand from Holly's pants, taking her fingers into her own mouth and moaning at the sweet but salty taste that is Holly. She smirks as she sees Holly biting her lip at the sight and plays into it, exaggerating her movements as she licks her fingers, swirling her tongue around them and pulling them into her mouth. The Colonel could see the brunette's eyes darken with lust as she watched her enjoy the taste of Holly so she leant forward buttoning her jeans and zipping up her jeans, whispering into her ear, "You taste so fucking good." Holly whimpered in return, turning them both before pressing Gail to the wall in a heated kiss. It wasn't until they hear the back door of the bar clatter against the wall, that they pulled apart and Gail muttered, "Breaks over".

"I…" Holly started before leaning in to peck Gail softly on the lips. The two stopped, staring into each other's eyes and letting time just pass them, before resting their foreheads together.

"You know, this was all your fault, right?" Holly prompts, straightening herself out and ruffling her hair a bit to bring it back to life and look a little less 'just fucked'.

"And how do you figure that?" Gail responds, doing the same whilst quirking an eyebrow at the comment.

"Well, if you weren't singing 'Let's Get It On' and looking directly at me whilst swaying those sexy hips of yours, I would never have pulled you out of there like that." Holly summarised.

"Really? Surely then Marvin Gaye should be taking some blame then too, no?" Gail laughed at the Doctor's logic.

"Well he's not here so..." Holly continued, smiling at the sound of Gail's laughter and ignoring how it warmed her insides.

"Okay, well I feel it is my duty them to inform you that you'll be hearing some Def Leppard in a minute, so do try and control yourself." Gail smirked, as she pushed herself off of the cool wall, and led Holly back through the back door and into the bar.

Following hot on Gail's heels, Holly responded, "It's only Def Leppard Gail, I think I will be able to control myself."

"Is that a challenge, Doctor?" Gail quipped.

Taking in the smug expression on Gail's face, Holly considers the idea, "Okay, you're on. Although, don't expect me to just combust and run to ravage you on the stage Gail." Then leaning closer to the Colonel to whisper, "I like control too."

Fighting off the shiver the brunette's comment elicited, Gail smiled, "I look forward to seeing that." Winking at Holly before continuing, "How about we make this a little more interesting?"

"How so Colonel?" Holly asked, with her signature lopsided smile.

"Well, how about we change the setting for this challenge? Say… my apartment?" Gail remarked biting her lip seductively.

Holly laughed, leaning to husk into the blonde's ear, "Gail, if you wanted to take me to bed all you had to do was ask…"

Gail shook her head amused, "Oh Holly, by the end of this challenge, you'll be dripping wet and begging me to take you to bed."

"You're on Colonel." Holly smirked, taking a step forward and invading Gail's personal space, "Oh and I can't wait to hear you beg me to let you cum."

Gail's smirk widened as she opened her mouth to retort. However, she was interrupted as the rest of the band returned to the stage for the last time of the night and Reg spoke into the mic, "Gail get your ass up here and let's rock this joint." Laughing and gesturing to Holly as if to say, "What can I say?" Gail makes her way to the stage once more.

A couple of Journey songs with some Fleetwood Mac and ELO thrown in for good measure and the Military Misfits were wrapping up their set. As always, the band were a great success and Greg was already jumping at the bit to have them play again sometime soon. While Gail would normally enjoy the post-gig buzz and a celebratory beer with the band, she had something, or rather someone else on her mind. Draining the rest of her beer as quickly as she could, Gail began to make her excuses, "Well, I don't know about the rest of you Misfits but I'm whacked. Time to hit the hay, so I'm out guys."

"Oh come on Gail, stay for one more, come on!" Harry encouraged, before beginning a chant of, "One more. One more. One more."

Gail shook her head in amusement at her brethren's antics as she stood, "Sorry guys, maybe next time. I'm out." Making her way to the bar's exit, Gail could hear the "boos" and laughter coming from her fellow bandmates and couldn't help the laughter which escaped her.

"Something funny Colonel?" came a familiar voice, a hint of amusement in the tone.

"Well here's the thing doc, those guys in there?" Gail gestures back to the bar, "Those guys are funny." She turns towards Holly, a smirk on her lips and a devilish look in her eyes, "What I have planned for you?" She pauses as she takes another couple of steps towards Holly, leaning in close so that she can feel her breath against her lips, "Will be sure to make you scream."

Holly shivered feeling the blonde so close, the urge to pull her into her and ravage her taking over her mind. She releases a deep breath before meeting the Colonel's lust filled gaze, "Well then Colonel, what are we still doing here? Take me to bed."

Gail smirked, knowing just how cheesy her next line would be but after all Gail is nothing if not fond of cheese, "Yes, sir."

Holly groaned at hearing the line, but looked forward to groaning for a different reason as Gail took her by the hand led her to her apartment.


	15. Chapter 15

**'****It's a small world'**

**A Rookie Blue Inspired Fiction**

**Author's Note - So I know it has been an age since I have posted anything for this fic, but I have had some more time on my hands of late and thought I would try to continue where I left off. Any thoughts and opinions are greatly appreciated.**

**Trigger Warning for some serious topics which could upset some people. Thank you for sticking with this story thus far and those who messaged for asking me to continue. Rookie Blue may no longer be on our screens, but Gail and Holly still live on in our fanfictions. Thanks. A xx**

**Chapter 15**

It had been one week since that night at the bar, one week of glorious, needy, hot, no strings, sex. Things had escalated quickly between the duo as they left the Tin Shed, escaping to Gail's spacious apartment where they proceeded to try and 'outdo' one another in their sexual competition on every and any surface they could find. To Gail, Holly was like a drug; she couldn't get enough of the way the brunette looked at her with pure desire, or the way she quivered under her touch, but most of all Gail was certain she would never tire of the way Holly tasted. If given the choice of her last meal, Gail was certain Holly would be it and luckily for her Holly had been more than willing to satisfy the blonde's needs. In fact, Gail had quickly learned just how insatiable the hot doctor could be. Never in Gail's wildest dreams did she imagine that her return home could receive such a welcome.

Of course, the two were still working out the kinks of their new found 'relationship' but much to the Colonel's surprise any awkward embarrassments were solved with ease. It was refreshing to Gail to get along with someone so easily, to feel no pressure, to feel free to be herself. Years of growing up in the Peck household had instilled in Gail deep feelings of insecurity; this feeling of being uncomfortable in her own skin was something that Gail had carried with her from her teenage years into adulthood and was something she struggled with daily. Gail had fallen in love with Holly's ability to laugh off any awkwardness or tension. Even from their very first night together when Gail stuttered and shyly asked the doctor to stay the night, Holly just embraced Gail's bashfulness and did not judge the blonde for being so unsure of herself in that moment; she made Gail realise that it was okay to be vulnerable at times.

The two had spent four out of the past seven nights together, spending hours lavishing each other's bodies with attention and affection before passing out in a tangle of sweat and limbs. Those closest to the duo could notice the difference in their demeanours. Not only was it evident in the coy and lustful glances between the two when they were out in public, but it was obvious in their behaviour when separated; Gail was more relaxed, carefree, and happy while Holly was less stressed, more open, and playful. Everyone around the two were overjoyed that they seemed to get along so well and that they could inspire such happiness in one another, and yet, it seemed ludicrous to them that they were still only 'just friends'. Steve, Traci, Oliver, even Chloe had questioned the blonde as to why the two had not just bitten the bullet and made it official, after all "you two act like an old married couple already'. Gail herself could acknowledge how close she had gotten to the brunette. It was hard for the Colonel to allow anyone to get past the emotional barriers which had built, and the rate at which she was sharing herself with Holly was enough to terrify her more than being in an active warzone. Gail knew that her feelings towards the doctor were becoming less and less plutonic in their nature, but if 'friends with benefits' was all the doctor was willing to offer right now then the blonde would rather have Holly in her life than not at all.

Staring at the ceiling above, Gail considered how much her life had changed since returning from deployment. It was never an easy transition from war to home but thanks to the brunette in her arms, Gail was finding it far easier to settle back into her place with her family and friends. Thanks to the brunette, Gail had been spending more time with her brother and family at 15. She'd been taking Leo to the batting cages to improve his swing, having a couple of drinks at the Penny with Dov, Andy, Chris and Traci, not to mention practicing with the Military Misfits for upcoming gigs and starting rehearsals with the reinvented military band. Her life had changed so much for the positive since returning home and Gail was adamant that Holly had played a large part in that. Gone was the feeling of solitude surrounded by family on returning home; instead Gail could feel wanted and for the first time since disbanding from her military unit, Gail felt like she belonged.

The Colonel was abruptly broken out of her reverie by the buzz of her phone on the bedside table. Shifting slightly, trying not to disturb the beauty sleeping against her chest, she grabbed her phone, sliding her thumb across the touchscreen to answer the incoming call.

"Colonel Peck." She answered groggily.

"Gail…it's me. I don't know what happened. One minute he was laughing and joking with the rest of us at the Shed and now… Oh god. I think I'm going to be sick. How did this happen Gail? How? We looked after him. We got him home safe. He was safe." Reg was frantic as he rambled down the line. Gail could hear the panic and desperation in his voice.

"Reg. REG! Slow down. You're not making any sense! What do you mean? What happened?" Gail asked, trying to piece together Reg's disjointed ramblings.

"He's… he's gone Gail. He's gone and we can't save him this time. We didn't save him this time." Reg admitted, his voice breaking as he was overwhelmed by his emotions.

"What do you mean Reg? Who's gone?" Gail asked as a sense of dread filled her being.

"Harry, Gail. He… he killed himself."


End file.
